


Трофейный муж

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Light Femdom, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slave Anakin Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Императрица Амидала встречает на Татуине необычного раба.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [little galra](https://ficbook.net/authors/71540)

Падме стянула с рук плотные перчатки и накинула на голову капюшон, скрывая лицо от чужих взглядов и солнечных лучей.  
Воздух здесь был сухим, ветра — сильными. Они совсем не приносили прохлады. Пески расстилались на километры вперёд, за горизонты, укрывали плотной мантией всю планету. Сама планета кружилась вокруг двух ярких солнц, и солнца эти припекали с такой силой, что Падме казалось — она вот-вот вспыхнет как спичка. Низкий квадратный каблук провалился в песок, и Падме не очень грациозно пошатнулась. Кеноби успел поймать её за предплечье.  
От Кеноби волнами исходило недовольство.  
— Ваше Величество…  
— Если ты ещё раз скажешь, что прибывать на Татуин лично было плохой идеей, то отправишься вслед за остальными джедаями. Как вы говорите? Станешь единым с Силой, — мягко улыбнулась Падме, и Кеноби скрипнул зубами. — Раз Джабба захотел моего присутствия — он получит моё присутствие. Жару и песок я уж смогу как-нибудь вытерпеть.  
Она направилась вперёд, игнорируя взгляды обывателей Мос-Эспа; хоть Татуин и находился далеко от Внутреннего Мира и цивилизации в целом, императрицу Амидалу сложно было не узнать. Падме привыкла игнорировать восхищённые и испуганные взгляды от других — поначалу они её смущали, потом она начала в них купаться, а теперь и вовсе перестала обращать внимание. За спиной, держась на расстоянии ровно одного шага, следовал Оби-Ван Кеноби с двумя клонами-стражниками, но клоны здесь были скорее для приличия — одного Кеноби хватало, чтобы справиться с любым покушением на императрицу.  
С его-то способностями и вечной паранойей.  
— Вы могли хотя бы не покидать шаттл…  
— Я хочу увидеть, на что похоже это место. Место, которое, как оказалось, так нужно нам в нашей Империи.  
— Дело не в…  
— Я знаю, Оби-Ван, — оборвала его Падме. — Дело во влиянии Джаббы на многие Внешние Миры. Нам нужен не сам Татуин, а союз с хаттами. И всё же…  
Справа донёсся какой-то шум и крики, и Кеноби поспешно задвинул Падме к себе за спину. Но это оказалась всего лишь драка местных. Кеноби раздражённо выдохнул и завёл Падме под какой-то навес, пряча от солнца и любопытствующих взглядов.  
В полдень рынок в Мос-Эспа был не слишком оживлён; в полдень наступала самая жара, большинство покупателей предпочитало сидеть по домам, и несчастные торговцы, обычно до хрипа рекламирующие свой товар (если верить Кеноби, много слышавшему о Татуине от своего учителя и Квинлана Воса), прятались в палатках и лениво провожали взглядами редких прохожих. Падме только с интересом начала наблюдать за тви’леком с отрубленным лекку, который, сидя за прилавком, чистил свой бластер, как к ним подошёл клон (коммандер Коди — любимчик Кеноби) и, поклонившись, принялся ждать, когда ему разрешат говорить.  
— Мы выяснили, как добраться до дворца Джаббы хатта, — проговорил он наконец. Падме, склонив голову, думала: не жарко ли клонам под шлемом, да ещё в броне? Или у них… есть какая-нибудь встроенная охладительная система? Коди продолжил, вырвав её из мыслей: — Отсюда до дворца хатта около восьмисот пятидесяти кликов.  
— Сколько времени это займёт? — спросила Падме.  
— Не так уж и много, — пожал плечами Кеноби. — Вернёмся на шаттл и…  
— Есть проблема, сэр, — осторожно оборвал его Коди, и Кеноби нахмурился. — С начала войны и даже после её окончания Джабба не подпускает к себе шаттлы, особенно с имперской символикой. Рядом с замком установлена артиллерия. Стреляют без предупреждения.  
Падме удивлённо вскинула брови.  
— Но он знает о моём прибытии. Он согласился на переговоры.  
Кеноби задумчиво пригладил бороду.  
— Мы не можем рисковать вашей жизнью, Ваше Величество. Коди, есть какие-то другие варианты?  
— До замка хатта можно добраться на лэндспидере.  
Падме поджала губы.  
— Если у нас не остаётся никаких других вариантов, — пробормотала она без особого энтузиазма. А сама подумала: в открытом лэндспидере. На восемьсот кликов вперёд. По жаре, песку и пустыне. Падме подавила в себе дрожь: она шла на многое ради Набу. Ради Империи она готова сделать даже большее. Расправив плечи, она кивнула Кеноби в знак согласия. Тот сделал шаг к Коди.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я отведу вас обратно на шаттл и отправлюсь на поиски спидера. Если мы успеем быстро найти приемлемый вариант, то через пару часов уже окажемся во дворце.  
— Оби-Ван, стой, — решительно сказала Падме. — Я отправлюсь с вами.  
Кеноби единственный из всех приближенных не боялся таращиться на неё в такие моменты как на умалишённую. Он опять отступил от коммандера Коди, чтобы подойти к Падме, скрестить руки на груди и серьёзно посмотреть на неё сверху вниз.  
Вероятно, он сейчас размышлял над тем, стоит ли вообще пытаться отговорить её от этой затеи и тратить время и силы на бесполезные споры.  
— Ты вообще осознаёшь, — очень тихо проговорил он, чтобы не услышали даже стоящие рядом клоны-стражники, — какие опасности могут таиться в этом забытом Силой месте?  
— Ты меня защитишь, — нахмурилась Падме.  
— Я в своё время не смог защитить ни своего учителя, ни герцогиню Мандалора, — отрезал Кеноби. — Откуда в тебе столько уверенности насчёт меня?  
Падме подняла ладонь, положила её на колючую щёку Кеноби и ласково пригладила щетину. Обвела скулу большим пальцем. Кеноби не сводил с неё хмурого жёлтого взгляда, но Падме знала — он совсем не злится. И всё равно сделает так, как она пожелает.  
— А ты уж постарайся. Не разбивай мою уверенность в тебе.  
Она опустила руку и обошла Кеноби, выходя из-под навеса.  
— Есть идеи, где можно взять лэндспидер? — спросил Кеноби у Коди, когда они прошли чуть вперёд.  
Солнце продолжало беспощадно припекать им затылки.  
— Да, сэр, местные несколько раз говорили об одном торговце прямо здесь, на Мос-Эспа. У него можно найти корабли, спидеры, дроидов и запчасти. Проблема в том, что здесь, на Татуине, вряд ли кто захочет иметь дело со стандартными кредитами.  
— Не беда, — отозвалась Падме. — У нас есть вупиупии, тругуты, пегатты. В общем, что бы ни пожелала торговничья душа.  
В конце концов, когда Кеноби говорил, что неплохо знаком с порядками этой планеты, он не лгал.  
— Ты случайно не про Уотто говоришь? — внезапно скривился Кеноби, всё равно позволяя Коди продолжать вести их за собой. Коди слегка обернулся и кивнул. — Ох. Удивительная стагнация здесь, на Татуине. В галактике произошла масштабная война, сменился политический строй, а Татуин остался таким же, как тринадцать лет назад, даже в самых мелочах.  
Каблук Падме опять слишком сильно провалился в песок. Кеноби опять резво поймал её за предплечье.  
— А что не так с Уотто?  
Кеноби дёрнул плечами.  
— Лично его не знаю. Но мой учитель тогда не очень лестно о нём отзывался. Чтобы получить нужные запчасти для починки корабля, Квай-Гону в тот раз пришлось ввязаться в такую авантюру, что даже вспоминать не хочется.  
Падме хмыкнула.  
— Жаль, что я тогда не отправилась с ним, а осталась с тобой на корабле.  
— Поверь, ты бы не хотела влезть в очередное приключение с Квай-Гоном, — пробормотал Кеноби недовольно, но одновременно с далёкой, отстранённой теплотой.  
Оставшийся недолгий путь они проделали молча — разговаривать по такой жаре особо не хотелось. Полдень заканчивался, и Мос-Эспа становился оживлённее, громче. Улицы начали заполняться, и все, кто узнал императрицу Амидалу, сразу же о ней позабыли, увлёкшись своими делами.  
Вскоре перед ними оказалось белокаменное низкое здание с круглыми краями и открытой дверью — оно мало чем отличалось от других, хоть и было чуть крупнее. Кеноби дал знак клонам, и те зашли внутрь с бластерами наперевес. Спустя некоторое время один из них снова показался на улице и сообщил, что можно заходить.  
Синий тойдарианец со сморщенным лицом практически вылетел им навстречу, глубоко поклонился Падме и начал вещать о том, что у него самый лучший товар в Мос-Эспа. Падме оставила переговоры о технике Оби-Вану и Коди, а сама начала блуждать взглядом по полкам, забитым всякими запчастями, по прислонённым к стене деактивированным дроидам, по заметённым в углы кучкам песка. По тому, как трепетали крылышки тойдарианца в воздухе.  
— Хммм… Да, есть у меня лэндспидеры, — донёсся до Падме голос Уотто. Она ощущала, как тойдарианец всё время косит на неё заинтересованный взгляд. — Недавно получил один модели X-34, подержанный, но в отличном состоянии! Есть рабочий компьютер для навигации на местности, набор репульсорных противовесов. Голографические дисплеи только барахлят, да. Я за это снижу! Да идёмте во двор, сами посмотрите.  
Кеноби кивнул четырём клонам, чтобы те оставались с Падме, а сам вместе с Коди отправился за тойдарианцем к другой двери, выходящей, очевидно, во внутренний двор. Падме подошла к прилавку и смахнула ладонью песчинки с поверхности. Перегнулась через прилавок, чтобы посмотреть, что находится за ним, и увидела лишь ещё больше непонятного хлама, валяющегося прямо на полу.  
К такому окружению Падме… совсем не привыкла.  
Она отошла от прилавка и приблизилась к одному из протокольных дроидов с серой облупившейся краской. Подцепила ногтем и соскребла ещё больше краски, добираясь до светлого корпуса под ней.  
— Эй, Уотто! — раздалось вдруг по всему внутреннему помещению, и клоны быстро встали перед Падме, поднимая в руках бластеры. — Koona... Ого! Что здесь происходит?  
Зашедший с улицы юноша быстро поднял руки и отступил назад, недоуменно хлопая ресницами. На вид ему едва ли было больше двадцати пяти; слипшиеся от пота грязные волосы оказались собраны в небольшой хвост, на лбу и щеке красовались чёрные пятна грязи. Эти же пятна покрывали его руки до самых локтей, где перетекали на ткань простой поношенной одежды. Юноша приоткрыл рот, переводя взгляд с одного клона на другого, а потом его взгляд остановился на Падме.  
— Кто ты? — спросила Падме, положив ладонь на плечо клона и заставив его отступить в сторону.  
Юноша, всё ещё держащий руки поднятыми, быстро ответил:  
— Я здесь работаю. На Уотто. Отвозил сломанный спидер одному из клиентов. Что я пропустил?  
— Опустите оружие, — приказала Падме, и клоны послушно убрали бластеры.  
Она вышла из-за спин солдат, внимательно пробежавшись взглядом по этому парню. Под палящими татуинскими солнцами его кожа стала почти бронзовой, а волосы выцвели до светло-русого. Капля пота стекла по виску и упала на плечо. Синие глаза внимательно следили за движениями Падме, когда она подошла к нему и встала на расстоянии нескольких шагов.  
— С кем имею честь…  
— Ты меня не знаешь? — вырвалось у Падме с лёгким удивлением.  
Юноша озадаченно почесал затылок.  
— А должен?  
Говорил он искренне. Падме, не веря собственным ушам, со слабой улыбкой склонила голову набок.  
— Зови меня… Джинна. Джинна Гон. Мне нужно купить спидер…  
— Энакин, — улыбнулся юноша, обнажив желтоватые зубы. — Энакин Скайуокер. — Поняв, что клоны не собираются палить по нему, он осмелел: — Зачем тебе спидер? Куда ты собралась на нём ехать? Здесь, на Татуине, ничего толком и нет, кроме песка.  
— Есть дворец Джаббы.  
Энакин резко вздрогнул. Его взгляд сменился, из дружелюбного став закрытым и разочарованным.  
— Так ты из этих, — он махнул рукой. — Господ.  
Падме недоуменно приподняла брови, но в следующее же мгновение до неё дошло, на что намекал Энакин.  
— А ты раб?  
Она заметила, как напряглись челюсти Энакина. Он стёр запястьем пот со лба, обошёл Падме и принялся что-то искать за прилавком, присев на корточки, так и не удостоив её ответом. Падме положила на прилавок ладони и нависла над ним.  
— Прости. Я не хотела тебя задеть, — сказала она искренне.  
Энакин поднял на неё тёмный, недовольный взгляд.  
— Странно слышать извинения от такого человека, как ты.  
— Такого, как я? Я не рабовладелица, — ответила Падме, пожав плечами. — Это ты сам себе придумал. У меня другие дела с Джаббой, и я тоже не в восторге от того, что вскоре мне придётся с ним столкнуться.  
Энакин недоверчиво посмотрел на неё. Падме подавила в себе желание стереть чёрное пятно с его острой смуглой скулы.  
— Тогда кто ты? — не унимался Энакин. Он выпрямился и теперь снова смотрел на Падме с высоты своего немалого роста.  
Падме усмехнулась. Она всё-таки вытянула руку и прикоснулась к влажному от пота лицу Энакина, заставив того удивлённо распахнуть глаза и дёрнуться назад. Пятно оттёрлось не так легко, как Падме ожидала, но сбившееся дыхание Энакина и потемневшие от смущения щёки того стоили. Ухмылка Падме превратилась в улыбку, и она, напоследок заправив русую прядь волос за ухо Энакина, убрала ладонь.  
— Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов, Энакин Скайуокер.  
Ответить Энакин не успел — в этот момент в лавку зашли недовольные Коди и Кеноби, а за ними — не прекращающий трещать Уотто. Заметив Энакина, Кеноби замер на месте, уставившись на юношу, но быстро взял себя в руки, жестом велел Уотто захлопнуться и подошёл к Падме.  
— Как успехи?  
— Сто пять пеггатов, — пробурчал Кеноби. — За подержанный спидер! С нерабочими голографическими дисплеями!  
— Эй! — возмутился Уотто. — Я и без того снизил цену больше чем вдвое! Спидер в отличном состоянии, он может рассекать наши пустыни часами и даже звука лишнего не издать!  
— Сомневаюсь, что он отъедет от Мос-Эспа дальше, чем на полклика, — едко отозвался Кеноби.  
Падме и Энакин обменялись позабавленными взглядами. Кеноби продолжал спорить с Уотто, и Падме могла поклясться, что заметила, как Коди привычно закатил глаза к потолку под своим шлемом. Сделав шаг вперёд, Падме положила ладонь на плечо Кеноби и мягко похлопала по нему.  
— Берём. За сто четыре пеггата и два вупиупия. Приготовьте спидер к немедленному отбытию.  
— А навигаторы? Они же все ржавые у тебя. Если они вдруг сломаются? Что нам тогда делать? Тут куда ни глянь — везде пустыня, — хмуро сказал Кеноби, и здесь Падме была с ним согласна.  
Пока Уотто убеждал Кеноби, что навигаторы в отличном состоянии, Падме обернулась и поймала взгляд Энакина, который тут же смущённо опустил его и принялся делать вид, будто ищет что-то в коробке на прилавке. Падме в голову пришла мысль. Она вновь подошла к Энакину, упорно делающему вид, что его здесь нет, и повысила голос, чтобы Уотто и Кеноби услышали её:  
— Сколько людей вмещает этот спидер?  
— Двое впереди, двое сзади, — напряжённо ответил Кеноби. Он уже понял: Падме что-то задумала, но пока не понял, что именно.  
— Значит, нам нужно взять человека, который ориентируется на местности.  
В лавке повисла тишина. Ненадолго. Чувствуя на себе взгляды всех присутствующих, Падме продолжила:  
— Энакин, ты знаешь, как добраться до дворца Джаббы?  
Энакин неловко уронил какой-то прибор обратно в коробку.  
— Да, — ответил он, поёжившись из-за пристального внимания Кеноби. — У Джаббы тоже… вещи ломаются. Уотто отправляет меня туда. А я лучший механик, водитель и пилот на всём Таутине.  
— И самый скромный, — не сдержался Кеноби.  
— Мальчик прав! — встрял Уотто. — Эни у меня талант! Умная голова! Золотые руки! Первый человек, который смог победить на Бунта Ив Классик! Я могу одолжить вам его, чтобы довёз до дворца Джаббы и обратно за… сорок пеггатов.  
Кеноби прищурился.  
— Тридцать.  
— Тридцать пять.  
— По рукам. И ты вычтешь стоимость бортового навигатора из окончательной суммы.  
— Если с моим Эни что-нибудь случится, то вы оплатите мне его полную стоимость. Он у меня мальчик дорогой! — пригрозил им Уотто.  
Кеноби скривился, но лишь кивнул головой, соглашаясь.  
Когда Энакин улыбался с предвкушением, его глаза загорались ярким голубым светом, отметила Падме.

***

Кеноби отдавал распоряжения солдатам, когда Падме подошла к нему. Первое солнце уже наполовину зашло за горизонт, второе тяжело висело в небе, продолжая слепить глаза, хоть и мягче, чем в полдень. Кеноби выглядел задумчивее обычного, между бровями пролегла глубокая складка. Он кивнул подошедшей Падме, и та встала неподалёку, дожидаясь, когда он закончит с клонами.  
— Что тебя гложет? — спросила она, стоило Кеноби подойти к ней.  
Падме заметила, как он попытался старым излюбленным движением спрятать руки в широких рукавах, но в последний момент передумал, и потому ладони лишь мазнули по воздуху.  
— Тот юноша. Энакин Скайуокер.  
Падме вздёрнула вверх тонкие брови.  
— Я неплохо разбираюсь в людях. Энакин не показался мне…  
— Ваше Величество, при всём уважении, — резко сказал Кеноби, — но вы не чувствительны к Силе и не можете видеть полной картины.  
— И что же тогда увидел ты?  
Кеноби поднял ладонь и рассеянно пригладил бороду. Обернулся к солнцам-близнецам, что продолжали плыть по небу. Падме хотелось успокаивающе погладить его по спине, чтобы из неё исчезло всё напряжение, но она лишь встала ближе, так близко, что они прикоснулись плечами.  
— Энакин, — сказал Кеноби задумчиво, старательно проговаривая каждый слог, каждую букву его имени, — светится в Силе, что эти солнца-близнецы. Во время полудня, не заката. Я такого… никогда не встречал.  
— И что это значит?  
Концепция Силы всегда ускользала от Падме. Она примерно знала, в чём заключается её сущность, но без полного понимания. Бесполезно объяснять слепому от рождения, как выглядят цвета. Бесполезно объяснять не чувствительному к Силе, как ощущается Сила, сколько бы ни пытался Оби-Ван. Сколько бы ни пытался Палпатин в своё время.  
Кеноби пожал плечами и отвернулся от горизонта, подставляя уходящим солнцам свой затылок.  
— Ничего. Он не обучен тому, как пользоваться Силой, так что вряд ли представляет опасность. Пожалуй, это и к лучшему — найди его джедаи вовремя, и он был бы уже мёртв. Как они все. Что было бы, найди его Сидиус… Страшно представить.  
Падме нахмурилась. Они опять коснулись этой темы, между ними опять повисло напряжение из-за неё. Она открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг до них донёсся знакомый голос:  
— Всё готово! — Энакин кинул инструменты на заднее сидение спидера и раскатал рукава своей одежды до запястий. — Нам лучше выехать прямо сейчас и поторопиться. Ночи здесь очень холодные. Но в идеале, конечно, вообще выехать завтра с утра, пока не наступила жара, но прошёл первый ночной холод.  
— Мы спешим, — оборвал его Кеноби.  
— Хорошая идея, — ответила Падме.  
Взгляд Кеноби сам говорил за себя, что он думает об этой идее.  
— Ваша Милость, оставаться на Татуине небезопасно. Нам лучше разобраться со всем…  
— Ночью температура может опуститься до тринадцати градусов, — нахмурился Энакин, прислонившись бедром к корпусу спидера. — К тому же именно после наступления темноты больше шансов нарваться на таскенов. Они могут доставить немало неприятностей.  
Кеноби потёр переносицу. Доводы его не особо убедили, но перечить императрице на людях он не собирался.  
— Ладно. Мы вернёмся на шаттл и…  
— Можете переночевать у меня, — улыбнувшись, оборвал их Энакин. — Я живу прямо здесь, за углом. Как раз успеем раньше собраться и раньше выехать.  
— Совершенно исклю…  
— Я согласна с Энакином.  
Первое солнце уже утонуло за линией горизонта. Второе только начало касаться её. На Татуине наконец-то стало прохладнее и темнее. Каштановые волосы Кеноби теперь отливали не золотом, а медью. Но его глаза продолжали искрить цветом благородного металла, и сверлили они Падме недовольно и непонимающе. Падме перевела взгляд на отлипшего от спидера Энакина. Тот выглядел несколько озадаченным, словно не ожидал, что его предложение действительно примут.  
— О, — проговорил он. — Отлично. Только… Дом у меня небольшой. Я могу приютить лишь Джинну и ещё нескольких.  
— Джинну? — эхом отозвался Кеноби.  
— Ну… да, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Это же ей надо добраться до дворца хатта. Идёмте?  
Кеноби помолчал мгновение.  
— Ирбис, Бойл, Тистл, останетесь сторожить на входе. Коди, ты со мной внутри. Остальные, возвращайтесь на шаттл и будьте наготове, — наконец, сказал он ровно, и Падме, как ни пыталась, не смогла распознать, что за эмоции кроются за слоем этого спокойствия.  
Энакин пробормотал что-то вроде: «Ого, у моей двери никогда не стояло столько охраны… У неё никогда не стояло вообще никакой охраны» и уверенно повёл их за собой. Кеноби шагал рядом с Падме, клоны — чуть позади них. Солнце светило им в спины.  
— Джинна?  
— Меня зовут Джинна Гон. Мне нужно встретиться с Джаббой, но я не рабовладелица. Пока это всё, что я успела придумать, — беспечно отозвалась Падме.  
Оби-Ван никак не прокомментировал выбор имени.  
— Он даже не знает, что ты — императрица.  
— Представь себе.  
— Джинна, — резко сказал Кеноби. — О чём ты вообще думаешь? С появлением трона у тебя отшибло инстинкт самосохранения?  
— Прекрати из-за всего волноваться, — встав на месте и скрестив руки на груди, заявила Падме. Клоны послушно остановились рядом, делая вид, что не вслушиваются в их разговор, а Энакин даже не заметил этого, продолжая идти вперёд. — Я помню о рисках. Я знаю, что нужно делать.  
На мгновение на лице Кеноби поселилось очень открытое и уязвимое выражение. Падме медленно выдохнула и опять начала идти вперёд, не отрывая от Кеноби взгляда.  
— Ты боишься и меня потерять? — мягко и понимающе спросила она.  
Кеноби сжал зубы и ничего не ответил.  
Вскоре перед их глазами оказалась белокаменная лента с дверьми, которые располагались в два уровня. Каждый отдельный домик даже снаружи казался невероятно тесным, и Падме против воли поёжилась. Энакин подошёл к одной из дверей на нижнем уровне, открыл её, позвал их жестом и, согнувшись, скользнул внутрь. Кеноби послал Падме взгляд «я же говорил, что нужно было возвращаться в шаттл» и первым последовал примеру Энакина. Спустя некоторое время он снова показался на улице, сказав, что Падме может заходить.  
Внутри оказалось так же тесно, как представлялось Падме: низкие потолки, круглая и небольшая комната, зарешёченные маленькие окошки. В пространстве, что было, скорее всего, одновременно и кухней, и главной комнатой, стоял довольно большой стол, заваленный всякими разными запчастями и деталями от кораблей и дроидов. Свободное пространство на столешнице нашлось лишь с одной стороны, где, видимо, Энакин и принимал пищу.  
— Моя комната находится там, — сказал Энакин, махнув рукой в сторону. — Джинна, ты можешь расположиться в комнате моей матери. А вы, эм…  
Он явно думал, что Кеноби представит себя и Коди, но Кеноби лишь изогнул правую бровь и выжидающе посмотрел на Энакина.  
— Можете лечь здесь, на полу. У меня есть спальные мешки, — сдавшись, закончил Энакин.  
Почесав затылок, он бросился в другую комнату. Оттуда раздался грохот. Улыбаясь, Падме подошла к Кеноби и скинула с головы капюшон.  
— Тебе он нравится, — весело сказала Падме. Кеноби недовольно посмотрел на неё. — Брось! Я же знаю, что ты не такой злой, каким пытаешься казаться.  
— Я… — возмутился Кеноби. — Я не пытаюсь казаться злым! Я просто…  
Снявший шлем Коди негромко фыркнул, и Кеноби бросил на него убийственный взгляд.  
— Ты сказал, что Энакин… светится. В Силе, — резко сменила тему Падме, заставив Оби-Вана ещё сильнее нахмуриться. — Может, он будет полезен нам? Против оставшихся джедаев?  
Кеноби дёрнул челюстью и спешно отвернулся. Падме знала, что это значило. Кеноби проглотил невысказанные слова и подавил в себе вспыхнувшие эмоции. Убить джедая в Оби-Ване Кеноби до конца было невозможно. Не отрывая от него взора, Падме медленно села на единственный свободный стул и устроила локти на пустом пространстве стола, выжидающе склонив голову набок.  
— Бесполезно, — наконец подал голос Кеноби. В соседней комнате опять что-то упало. Коди смиренно молчал, сжимая под мышкой шлем. — Энакин слишком взрослый. Если он действительно талантлив, то сможет познать азы управления Силой, но не более. Он никогда не станет ровней джедаю.  
Падме задумчиво кивнула, и в следующее мгновение в комнату зашёл протокольный дроид серии 3РО, протягивая Коди два спальных мешка.  
— Господин Эни просил передать вам это, — сказал он вежливо. — Меня зовут C-3PO. Я владею более чем шестью миллионами форм общения. Если вы…  
— Не грузи их, Трипио, — сказал появившийся в комнате Энакин, несильно и дружелюбно хлопнул дроида по спине. Тот запричитал и неловко отошёл в угол. — Уже познакомились?  
Кеноби с любопытством взглянул на Трипио и спросил:  
— Ты не говорил, что владеешь протокольным дроидом. Зачем он тебе?  
Энакин махнул рукой и, подойдя к тумбочкам, начал греметь посудой.  
— Когда мне было девять лет, собрал его из того, что было. А были лишь части протокольного дроида. Хотел сделать маме помощника.  
— Девять лет? — недоверчиво переспросила Падме.  
Стоящий в углу Трипио резко ожил и начал с внезапным оживлением рассказывать о том, насколько талантлив его создатель. Падме не могла не заметить, как Энакин на это смущённо опустил взгляд, а Кеноби с любопытством нахмурил брови.  
Ночь спустилась на Мос-Эспа через час. Или минутой позже, или минутой раньше. Ночью здесь действительно стало холодно; от холода, казалось, не спасали даже каменные стены. Падме пригубила крепкий горячий чай, который им сделал Энакин, и поёжилась: покидая шаттл, она явно не думала, что ей придётся мёрзнуть. Её одежда была закрытой, но совсем не грела.  
Кеноби мог сколько угодно отрицать полезность Энакина, но его тяжёлый, заинтересованный взгляд не покидал юношу весь вечер. Падме, совершенно не чувствительной к Силе, тоже казалось, будто Энакин весь светится, как татуианское солнце: тёмно-русые кудри волос в искусственном освещении заблестели золотом, глаза всё время искрились уверенностью и весельем, хоть говорил он не очень много, да чаще всего о механике, полётах и немного о войне. И тщательно, тщательно избегал любого упоминания рабства и своей семьи.  
— Итак, — сказал Энакин, когда Падме допила свой чай до половины.  
Кеноби изогнул правую бровь.  
— Что итак?  
— Вы участвовали в Войне клонов, верно? — выпалил он на одном дыхании.  
Повисло молчание. Падме, не сдержавшись, крупно вздрогнула от холода, и на неё упало сразу три цепких взгляда. Кеноби принялся стягивать с себя верхнюю одежду, но Энакин опередил его, выудив из горы вещей на столе чёрный плащ — практично, грязи не видно — и подошёл к Падме.  
— Совсем забыл, что у вас нет одежды, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он, встав сзади и накинув на плечи Падме свой плащ. На мгновение она ощутила прикосновение его тёплых ладоней даже сквозь слои ткани. Вместе с плащом её окутал запах Энакина: машинное масло, пыль, пот, дюрасталь. Она поплотнее укуталась в плащ и с благодарностью кивнула Энакину.  
Тот, казалось, засиял ещё ярче.  
— Так вот, — возвратившись на прежнее место и снова прислонившись бёдрами к тумбочке, продолжил Энакин. — Насчёт войны.  
— Она закончилась, — сказала Падме.  
Энакин изогнул губы в лёгкой улыбке.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но на вас броня Республиканской армии.  
— Республиканской армии больше нет, — отчеканил Коди. — Теперь мы служим Империи.  
— Ха, — выдохнул Энакин, приподняв брови.  
Падме поднялась из-за стола (ей была дана привилегия занять самый приличный на вид стул в комнате) и направилась к двери. Ей внезапно потребовалось срочно сделать глоток свежего воздуха.  
— Расскажи ему, Бен, — бросила она, позабавленная. — Здесь, на Татуине, люди кажутся отрезанными от остального мира. Объясни ему, что случилось с Республиканской армией. Расскажи о Войне клонов. — Падме положила ладонь на дверную ручку, но, прежде чем уйти, добавила: — Можешь даже рассказать о том, что случилось с тобой. Как ты здесь оказался.  
На улице было ещё холоднее. Сложно поверить, что всего лишь несколько часов назад эти улицы изнывали от зноя и были заполнены представителями всех возможных рас, снующих туда-сюда по жаре. Стоящие у двери клоны никак не отреагировали на появление Падме, лишь, кажется, Бойл слегка кивнул. Она подобрала полы плаща Энакина и села на одну из ступеней каменной лестницы. Задрала голову.  
На Корусанте не было неба. Падме отвыкла смотреть вверх с того момента, как ей пришлось покинуть Набу. Небо Корусанта всегда было практически безликим: сплошное полотно разных цветов, в зависимости от времени суток. Ни облака, ни звезды, ни молочного следа галактики.  
Здесь же, на Татуине, небо было усеяно звёздами. Прямо как на Набу. Звёзды собирались в цепочки созвездий, три серебряные луны кружили вокруг планет, а планеты — вокруг солнц. Падме уже успела позабыть, насколько красивым, завораживающим может быть это кажущееся неподвижным зрелище. Холод сковал всё тело, шея заныла от того, что она слишком долго держала голову задранной, но Падме не могла заставить себя уйти. Всё продолжала отслеживать взглядом нити созвездий, бегущих по галактике.  
Бесшумно появившийся за спиной Энакин будто бы грел одним своим присутствием. Он молча сел рядом, одетый в точно такой же плащ, что и Падме, и тоже поднял голову вверх.  
— Ты знаешь, — сказал он после непродолжительной тишины. — В детстве я мечтал посетить все эти планеты. Посмотреть вблизи на каждую звезду и луну. Мама смеялась, но говорила, что когда-нибудь я обязательно добьюсь того, чего желаю. Такой уж у меня характер.  
Падме перевела на него взгляд. Жаль, что в темноте было плохо видно его лицо.  
— Где твоя мать? — спросила она требовательно.  
Падме позабыла, что тут она не императрица, а просто Джинна, незнакомка, которой нужен кров на одну ночь. Что Энакин не должен ей ничего отвечать. Но Энакин лишь слабо улыбнулся и ответил:  
— С ней всё хорошо. Один мужчина выкупил маму у Уотто, освободил её и женился на ней. Меня Уотто так просто продавать не собирается. Но он разрешает иногда навещать маму и её новую семью на их ферме. Это здесь, недалеко. Я рад, что хотя бы кто-то из нас свободен.  
Падме тяжело вдохнула, сцепив зубы.  
— Ты тоже скоро будешь свободен. Обязательно.  
Энакин прекратил смотреть на звёзды и с любопытством поймал её взгляд.  
— Это обещание, Джинна? — склонив голову набок, поинтересовался он.  
Падме поджала губы.  
— Ты знаешь, у меня тоже были детские мечты. Я хотела стать королевой всей галактики, чтобы установить в ней мир. Избавиться от рабства. Насилия. Несправедливости. Предлагаю тебе сделку, Энакин Скайуокер. Ты поможешь мне осуществить мою мечту. Я помогу тебе с твоей.  
Она протянула ему ладонь, и взгляд Энакина стал удивлённым. Но он тоже поднял свою руку, готовый принять рукопожатие.  
— И как же мы сможем помочь друг другу?  
Ладонь у Энакина была тёплой и шершавой. Мозолистые пальцы коснулись нежной кожи Падме, крепко сжались вокруг её руки.  
Это, поняла она. Это было обещанием.  
Не выпуская его ладони, Падме ответила:  
— Увидишь.  
И на секунду ей показалось, будто Энакин вспыхнул ярким пламенем прямо в ночной темноте Татуина.

***

Круглые крыши дворца Джаббы стали видны ещё издалека.  
Энакин остановил лэндспидер у подъёма на склон, и Падме наконец выдохнула. Поездка на спидере по покрытому песками Татуину оказалась не самым приятным, что случалось с императрицей Амидалой. Она отстранённо задалась вопросом, сколько песка забралось в её волосы, потёрла следы вокруг глаз, оставшиеся после плотно прилегающих к коже защитных очков, и приняла протянутую Коди руку, чтобы он помог ей сойти на землю.  
Каблуки опять провалились в песок.  
Вокруг замка действительно располагалась тяжёлая артиллерия, способная сбить крупный шаттл. Кеноби хмуро посматривал то на оружие, то на Падме. От замка оторвались трое стражников и направились прямо к ним.  
Падме глянула на Энакина.  
— Я вернусь обратно в Мос-Эспа, — несколько напряжённо сказал он, вновь намереваясь запрыгнуть в лэндспидер. — Когда за вами приехать?  
Падме сократила расстояние между ними в пару быстрых шагов, задев рукой Коди и сбрасывая с плеча ладонь Кеноби. Встала прямо за спиной Энакина и спокойно сказала:  
— Ты остаёшься со мной. С нами.  
Кеноби раздражённо выдохнул, но на удивление ничего не сказал. Энакин изогнул правую бровь. Идущие к ним стражники уже были совсем близко.  
— Уотто это не понравится. Да и вам влетит в копеечку.  
Падме улыбнулась.  
— Ничего страшного.  
Подошедшие стражники носили простую, старую броню и вооружены были бластерами. Они скользнули незаинтересованными взглядами по Падме и Энакину. И заметно напряглись, посмотрев на Кеноби, хорошо известного со времён Клонических войн, и закованного в броню Коди. Кеноби вышел на шаг вперёд, склонил голову.  
— Хэй, — махнул им рукой Энакин, и у стражника, открывшего было рот, неожиданно смягчилось выражение лица. У Падме не оставалось никаких сомнений, что стражнику Энакин был знаком. И знакомство это было явно приятным. — Давно не виделись. Как поживает твоя дочурка? Никому не перепродали?  
Стражник закатил глаза и пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде «очень смешно, Скайуокер». Другой ещё раз внимательно пробежался взглядом по Кеноби и спросил:  
— Вы желаете войти во владения Великого Джаббы. Назовитесь.  
— Моё имя Оби-Ван Кеноби, я — верховный магистр имперской армии, а также лорд-протектор Галактической Империи. Перед вами стоит Её Величество Падме Амидала из рода Наберри, Владычица Великой Галактической Империи. Нам была назначена встреча с Джаббой.  
Падме прекратила рассматривать цилиндровые грязные постройки, именующиеся дворцовым комплексом, и с любопытством взглянула на Энакина. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он узнавал об этом. По крайней мере не так скоро. И не от других. Но вид его вытянувшегося, поражённого лица доставил ей особое удовольствие. Она улыбнулась ему и последовала за позвавшими их стражниками.  
— Могучий Джабба сейчас не может принять вас, — на ходу пояснил один из мужчин. — Но мы позаботимся о том, чтобы вы ни в чём не нуждались во время ожидания.  
Притихший Энакин плёлся позади всех. Падме отмечала, как снующие туда-сюда служанки то и дело махали ему рукой, приветственно улыбались и кивали. Они были красивые, тви’лечки, тогруты, человеческие женщины, полураздетые, с теплом во взгляде, когда он касался Энакина. Падме ощутила внезапный прилив чёрной, оглушающей ревности и поспешно подавила в себе это чувство: во время работы ничто не должно было её отвлекать. Она повернулась к Энакину, который сверлил её спину задумчивым, практически обиженным взглядом, и не сдержала весёлой улыбки. Энакин её улыбку заметил, и складка между его бровями немного разгладилась.  
Их отвели в просторное, почти пустое помещение, практически открытое со всех сторон. Повсюду стояли мягкие диваны, прямо на полу лежали яркие покрывала и подушки. Красивая тви’лечка прижимала к груди поднос, стоя у выхода. Она глубоко поклонилась, приветствуя их. Когда вслед за ними попытался зайти Энакин, стражник мягко, но уверенно преградил ему путь ладонью, сказав что-то на хаттском.  
Падме нахмурилась.  
— Почему вы не пускаете его? — требовательно спросила она.  
Стражник заметно смутился.  
— Ваша Милость, он раб…  
— Он со мной, — отрезала Падме. — Пропустите его.  
Энакин явно силился с желанием показать язык тому стражнику, когда проходил мимо него.  
Падме опустилась на один из диванов и откинулась на спинку. Коди встал недалеко, вытянувшись по струнке, как всегда готовый в любой момент сорвать с пояса бластер и защитить свою императрицу. Кеноби сел рядом: прямая спина, напряжённая поза, изучающий взгляд. А Энакин…  
Энакин, недолго думая, опустился у ног Падме на одну из подушек, лежащих на полу.  
Кеноби неловко кашлянул. Падме приподняла брови, заметив покрасневшие то ли от гнева, то ли от смущения скулы Энакина.  
Никто из них не произнёс ни слова, лишь рабыня тви’лечка тихо поинтересовалось, не желают ли они чего. Стражники встали по ту сторону арочного прохода. Падме проследила взглядом, как собрались капельки пота на лбу Энакина, как один из русо-золотистых локонов выбился из-за уха. Она вытянула руку и пригладила его волосы, провела тыльной стороной ладони по тёмной, влажной от пота скуле и, резко схватив его пальцами за подбородок, заставила поднять на себя тёмно-голубой взгляд.  
— Ты посмотри, — практически промурыкала она, наклонившись вперёд. — Как узнал, что я — императрица, так сразу язык проглотил.  
— Мне он таким нравится больше, — не сдержал едкого комментария Кеноби.  
Падме опустила взгляд на губы Энакина.  
— А мне понравилось бы, будь ты громким. Скажи, Энакин, ты громкий?  
Энакин тяжело сглотнул.  
— А ты как думаешь, Джинна?  
Падме отпустила его подбородок, и Энакин поспешно отвернулся. Его кадык снова дёрнулся, и Падме едва сумела подавить в себе порыв нажать на его горло пальцем.  
— Просто интересно, — продолжила она, — какую за тебя назначат цену? За сколько пеггатов я смогу заполучить такое сокровище?  
Когда Энакин вновь посмотрел на неё, его взгляд был резким, гневным и глубоко разочарованным. Он едва заметно отодвинулся от ног Падме и выпрямил плечи.  
О, подумала Падме. Больная тема.  
— Что насчёт детских мечт, Джинна? — бросил он в тишину. — Это всё было неправдой? Или они так и остались детскими?  
Падме заметила, что рабыня-тви’лечка уставилась на Энакина круглыми от испуга глазами. Кеноби молчал, смотря на них с внимательным выражением лица, и лишь Коди, прячущийся за шлемом и всё ещё стоящий с идеально прямой спиной, оставался для Падме загадкой.  
Она опять коснулась щеки Энакина и ласково провела по ней.  
— Теперь я повзрослела и смотрю на мир реалистично, Энакин, — негромко призналась она. — Я не смогу прямо сейчас освободить от рабства целую галактику… но я смогу освободить от рабства одного человека.  
Энакин вздрогнул и недоверчиво нахмурился. Падме большим пальцем разгладила морщинки на его лбу и наклонилась ближе, накрывая своей тенью. Энакин посмотрел на неё зачарованно, вмиг позабыв про все обиды; губы приоткрылись, подбородок против воли дёрнулся вверх. Падме хотелось его поцеловать. Ей давно никого не хотелось поцеловать так сильно. Ей хотелось выкупить, выкрасть Энакина у Уотто, вырезать из его тела чип и позволить остаться, чтобы он сиял рядом с ней, чтобы сиял даже в пустых холодных далях космоса и на искусственном сером Корусанте. Падме подавила все эти желания, отстранилась от Энакина и, старательно игнорируя многозначительно молчащего Кеноби, продолжила ждать.  
В тишине.  
Перед этим сказав Энакину, что он может сесть куда его душе угодно.  
Энакин поднялся на ноги и прошёл в другой конец помещения, встав у одного из открытых проходов во внутренний двор. Кеноби попросил испуганно молчащую тви’лечку принести им воды, и больше никто из них не проронил ни слова.  
Падме не знала, сколько они просидели так, в гнетущем молчании, в медленно убивающей жаре, когда в помещение зашёл богато одетый тви’лек, поклонился им и сообщил, что Джабба готов принять их.  
— Какие дела у тебя с хаттом? — внезапно спросил Энакин, нагнав её в несколько шагов и бесцеремонно сдвинув Кеноби со своего пути. — Что по-настоящему привело тебя на Татуин?  
Падме и бровью не повела.  
— Я должна перед тобой отчитываться?  
— Я бы хотел знать, — невозмутимо ответил Энакин.  
Падме даже сбавила шаг.  
— Ты точно раб? — спросила она наполовину с раздражением, наполовину с восхищением. Энакин пожал плечами. — Идём за мной. Ты всё узнаешь.  
Энакин нахмурился.  
— Я буду присутствовать при встрече с Джаббой?  
— Сегодня ты мой, Энакин. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, — просто ответила Падме.  
Энакин ничего не ответил, лишь замедлил шаг, чтобы слегка отстать. От него волнами исходили смятение и недовольство.  
Первым, что заметила Падме, была цепь. Цепь, которую сжимал Джабба в своих когтях. Другой её конец был прицеплен к ошейнику, сомкнувшемуся вокруг шеи юной тогруты, сидевшей у его ног. Тогруту Падме заметила сразу после цепи. Она услышала, как за её спиной гневно выдохнул Энакин, краем уха уловив, как тот самый тви’лек в богатых одеждах представляет их с Джаббой друг другу. Она кивнула хатту и встала рядом с Кеноби, который принял на себя роль переговорщика.  
Покончив с формальностями, Кеноби как можно вежливее пояснил, зачем им потребовалась встреча с Джаббой. Падме слушала его с интересом и толикой восхищения: своё прозвище, заработанное во время Войн клонов, Кеноби получил неспроста. Говорил он плавно и уверенно, невозмутимо отвечал на выпады Джаббы, спокойно выдерживал его взгляд. Падме была уверена, что он мог уговорить кого угодно, кроме, пожалуй, тойдарианца, не желающего делать скидку и принимать стандартные кредиты.  
Но Джабба не показался ей впечатлённым. Он что-то проговорил на хаттском, и стоящий рядом тви’лек подал голос:  
— Великий Джабба интересуется, не собираетесь ли вы сделать его своим ленником?  
Кеноби нахмурился. Падме сделала шаг вперёд и, склонив голову, сказала до того, как Оби-Ван успел придумать ответ:  
— Ни в коем случае, Достопочтенный Джабба! Мы не оспариваем вашу власть и силу на территориях Внешнего Кольца. Именно поэтому мы здесь. Мы нуждаемся в таком мощном союзнике, чтобы расправиться с остатками Республики, мешающей процветанию и миру в Галактической Империи так же сильно, как и на ваших территориях. Для меня, императрицы Амидалы, было бы честью сотрудничать с вами.  
Джабба довольно промычал что-то себе под нос, рассматривая Падме своим скользким, влажным взглядом. Она гордо выпрямилась, готовая терпеть его столько, сколько придётся. Джабба опять что-то ответил, и тви’лек начал переводить:  
— Великий Джабба говорит, что ему нужно время, чтобы обдумать это предложение. Пока же вы — наши почётные гости. Дворец и слуги в вашем распоряжении.  
Это… это всё же лучше, чем категоричное «нет». Падме покорно кивнула и направилась за стражей к выходу из главного зала, в котором был Джабба.  
В коридоре Кеноби остановился и задумчиво пригладил бороду. Стражники встали поодаль, молча и ненавязчиво. Кеноби собирался что-то сказать, но у Энакина, кажется, вошло в привычку перебивать его:  
— Ты действительно собираешься заключить союз с этой…  
— Тише, Энакин, — нахмурилась Падме. — Не забывай, где ты. В случае чего я вряд ли смогу спасти тебя от гнева Джаббы.  
Энакин поджал губы, но продолжил гораздо тише:  
— Империя тоже не собирается ничего делать с рабством?  
Падме вздохнула.  
— Нам… нам нужно обсудить это с тобой с глазу на глаз. Вы можете предоставить нам место для уединения? — слегка повысив голос, обратилась она уже к дворцовой страже.  
Один из стражников беспристрастно кивнул и позвал их за собой. Падме взглядом приказала Энакину следовать за ней, Коди старался не отставать ни на шаг от своей императрицы. Лишь Кеноби остался стоять на месте, начав разговор со вторым стражником.  
Они встали у одной из многочисленных дверей в пустом коридоре. Коди и стражник замерли на месте, а Падме зашла внутрь комнаты, чувствуя за спиной присутствие Энакина. Всё внимание внутри приковывала к себе огромных размеров кровать с балдахином. Она казалась невероятно мягкой и удобной, и Падме пришлось с сожалением подавить в себе желание упасть на неё и не двигаться в течение следующих нескольких минут. Часов. Дней. В центре комнаты стоял пустой стол, на котором нашлась лишь пустая пепельница, аккуратные низкие комоды прижимались к стене. К окну прижимался диван, и слегка развевающиеся прозрачные занавески осторожно касались его спинки.  
Падме сняла с себя верхний плащ, принесённый ей утром из шаттла, и небрежно бросила на кресло, которое поначалу не заметила. Энакин осторожно, практически испуганно озирался вокруг, явно не привыкший к такой роскоши. Падме опустилась в одно из кресел и махнула рукой на другое, что стояло напротив.  
Энакин сел в него и выжидающе уставился на Падме.  
— Во-первых, Энакин, — заговорила Падме без предисловий, начав стягивать перчатки. — Моё имя не Джинна Гон. Я Падме из рода Наберри, Императрица Галактической Империи.  
Повисло непродолжительное молчание. Энакин закусил губу, опустив голову.  
— Моё имя ты уже знаешь, — наконец, сказал Энакин, вновь подняв на неё взгляд. — В отличие от тебя, я не лгал.  
Падме приподняла бровь, мало впечатлённая.  
— Мне просто интересно, Энакин, будешь ли ты вести себя столь же дерзко, если я обвиню тебя перед Джаббой в неподобающем поведении и попрошу наказание в виде тридцати ударов плетью?  
Энакин шумно выдохнул.  
— Не попросишь.  
Падме уронила перчатки на стол и опустила голые ладони на подлокотники кресла. Энакин смотрел на неё с вызовом.  
С каждым разом становилось всё труднее думать о нём как о рабе.  
— Не попрошу, — кивнула Падме. — Потому что когда я говорила, что хочу избавить _мой_ мир от рабства, я говорила правду. Но дело в том, — скривилась Падме, — что этот мир не мой. Этот мир во Внешнем Кольце пока принадлежит Джаббе. Сражаться одновременно против него и против остатков сил Республики я не могу.  
Она подалась вперёд, и Энакин удивлённо моргнул, махнув длинными густыми ресницами. Они отбрасывали тени на его глаза, делая их оттенок темнее и глубже. Падме заглянула в чёрный, расширенный от волнения зрачок и продолжила:  
— Всему своё время, Энакин. В один день вся Галактика станет моей. А пока, — она положила ладонь на шею Энакина поверх слипшихся от пота кудрей, — мне принадлежишь ты.  
Сухие губы Энакина расплылись в улыбке.  
— Пока даже я не принадлежу тебе, — прошептал он.  
Падме сократила расстояние между ними, пальцами начав аккуратно гладить кожу Энакина на шее. Энакин в ответ приоткрыл губы, нетерпеливо смотря на неё, и первым попытался поцеловать. Падме ушла в сторону, и поцелуй коснулся её щеки, а не губ. Энакин разочарованно выдохнул.  
— Какой нетерпеливый, — тихо сказала она, — голодный мальчишка. Разве я разрешала тебе целовать меня?  
Она положила другую руку на щёку Энакина, чтобы большим пальцем провести по его верхней губе. Энакин снова приоткрыл рот и поймал её палец губами, всасывая его, довольно прикрыв глаза.  
Падме выдохнула.  
— Когда я привезу тебя на Корусант, — шёпотом сказала она. — Я наряжу тебя, как тех рабынь хатта. Отведу к своему трону. Надену ошейник на твою шею и заставлю сидеть у своих ног. Ты хочешь этого?  
Энакин открыл глаза, которые засветились внезапным весельем. Он с громким звуком выпустил её палец изо рта, провёл языком по нижней губе, ответил:  
— Нет, Джинна. Ты так не поступишь.  
И поцеловал её.  
Падме ответила на поцелуй почти без раздумий. Целовался солнечный мальчик быстро и напористо; Падме почему-то думала, что так всё и будет. Она зарылась одной рукой в его волосы, позволяя чужому языку требовательно пробраться в её рот, а зубам перед этим — сомкнуться на её нижней губе. Падме с силой сжала пальцы на затылке Энакина, пытаясь прижать его лицо ещё ближе к своему, пытаясь урвать из этого поцелуя как можно больше. Пытаясь сама то и дело укусить Энакина, пытаясь столкнуться с его языком своим, пытаясь сделать вдох в коротких перерывах, но забывая об этом в тот же момент, когда Энакин снова накрывал её губы своими.  
Падме отстранилась, только когда у неё заныла спина от сидения в одной неудобной позе. Энакин поднял тяжёлые веки, и глаза его оказались ещё темнее, чем раньше. Он облизал припухшие губы и внезапно почти скромно опустил взгляд, дёрнув кадыком вверх-вниз. Падме стёрла следы слюны со своего подбородка и уверенно поднялась на ноги.  
— Ты хочешь этого, — не спросила — сказала она.  
Энакин поднял на неё взгляд и кивнул.  
— Расскажи мне о том, чего хочешь.  
Она подошла ближе, вставая между разведённых ног Энакина, пропустила пальцы сквозь его волосы и заставила его задрать голову, чтобы он смотрел на неё. Подбородок Энакина коснулся живота Падме, а ладони сжались на её бёдрах, заставляя встать ещё ближе.  
Падме не стала этому противиться.  
— Я хочу тебя, — хрипло прошептал Энакин.  
Падме рассмеялась.  
— Конечно, ты хочешь меня. А то я не вижу. — Он подняла ногу и поставила колено на бедро Энакина, слегка надавив на него. — Расскажи, чего именно ты хочешь.  
Энакин рвано выдохнул и уткнулся лбом в живот Падме, начав бормотать.  
— Громче, — приказала Падме, потянув его за волосы.  
Энакин опять посмотрел на неё.  
— Я могу прикоснуться к тебе? — спросил он с внезапной неуверенностью.  
Падме улыбнулась.  
— Как пожелаешь.  
Энакин быстро поднялся с кресла и посмотрел на неё теперь сверху вниз. Не церемонясь, он начал неловко расправляться с застёжками на строгой закрытой одежде Падме, и та слегка поёжилась. Ткань плотно прилегала к коже, и, когда её коснулся жаркий воздух, она покрылась мурашками. Падме повела плечами и потянулась к крючкам на нижнем белье, но Энакин не дал ей сделать этого, перехватив её запястья и прижав их к её же бёдрам.  
— Самое интересное — на потом? — рассмеялась Падме. Энакин сумел выдавить в ответ улыбку. — Иди за мной, дорогой.  
Не зря же здесь стояла эта кровать.  
Одежду Энакин носил простую, старую, местами грязную и потрёпанную. Снимать её было одно удовольствие. Серая куртка, тёмно-бежевая рубаха, перед этим — обёрнутый вокруг неё пояс с какими-то инструментами. Инструменты, брякнув, упали на пол, одежда опустилась на него бесшумно. Тело у Энакина было бронзовым от загара и блестящим от пота; мышцы перекатывались под кожей, в спину въелись застаревшие шрамы от плети, на плечах сидели веснушки от солнца. Падме ногтем очертила смазанный овал вокруг его соска, едва подавив в себе желание сомкнуть на нём зубы, чтобы проверить, как это понравится Энакину.  
У неё ещё будет возможность изучить, что нравится Энакину, а что — нет. Сейчас же Падме хотелось, чтобы нравилось ей.  
— Ляг на спину, дорогой, — приблизившись к его уху, шёпотом сказала она.  
Энакин громко выдохнул, но послушно опустился на мягкую кровать, заёрзав на простынях от непривычного удобства. Падме позволила ещё несколько лишних мгновений полюбоваться на то, как бережно боги Татуина вылепили это тело, как аккуратно нарисовали черты лица и как бережно сплели локоны, а потом одним резким движением стянула с себя низ белья, оставшись лишь в верхе. Голодный взгляд Энакина сразу метнулся к треугольнику волос в паху, и Падме беззастенчиво тронула себя между ног. Она уже была влажной.  
Она откинула длинные волосы за плечи, проворно забралась на кровать и, перекинув одну ногу через лежащего Энакина, села на его голую грудь.  
Энакин опустил приподнятую голову на простыни и прошёлся языком по губами.  
— Продолжай, Энакин, — положив ладони на его грудь, сказала Падме. Тугой узел сжался в её животе, в паху стало тяжело и приятно почти до боли. — Скажи, чего ещё ты хочешь от меня.  
Энакин посмотрел в её глаза. Прямо и открыто. Падме задержала дыхание.  
— Я хочу, — сказал он уверенно и тихо, — чтобы ты села на моё лицо и не слезала с него, пока не кончишь.  
Падме зажмурила глаза и в пару быстрых движений продвинулась вверх, оставляя после себя на обнажённой груди Энакина влажный след. Широкие шершавые ладони мягко легли на её бёдра, подталкивая к себе. Губы Энакина, эти припухшие, покусанные ею губы, исчезли из вида, и Падме смотрела теперь лишь на его спутанные пряди волос и плавающие в синих озёрах радужек широкие бездны зрачков.  
А потом… А потом…  
Он коснулся её языком. Помог себе пальцами, чтобы раздвинуть складки, мягко поцеловал чувствительный участок и обвёл его кончиком языка. Падме прикусила нижнюю губу и подавила в себе смешок: ей было щекотно. Судя по выдоху, тронувшему внутреннюю сторону её бедра, Энакин и сам усмехнулся. Вскоре он, однако, вернулся к прежнему занятию, перед этим решив накрыть клитор губами и на пробу всосать его. Падме охнула, не сдерживаясь.  
— Вот так, да, — пробормотала она, начав ёрзать от нетерпения, — да, да, дорогой, продолжай.  
Энакин сильнее сжал пальцы на её коже. Каждое новое движение его языка, каждое новое прикосновение губ посылало по телу волны удовольствия. Она зарылась пальцами в волосы Энакина и потянула за кудри почти до боли, заставив его тихо простонать что-то, не отрывая от своего занятия. Падме подстраивалась под движения языка Энакина, туго сжимала ноги вокруг его шеи, прижималась пахом к лицу ещё крепче, и всё это не переставая шептать почти бессвязно:  
— Сила, да, какой же ты… Ох, продолжай. Продолжай, Энакин, хороший мальчик. Хороший… Сделай мне приятно, ты же хороший мальчик?  
Энакин скользнул ладонями на её талию, не позволяя теперь Падме двигаться. Падме едва ли не захныкала — сидеть на месте ровно у неё не было никаких сил. Энакин почти дразняще коснулся её клитора кончиком языка, чтобы возобновить всё с новой силой.  
Тяжёлая волна чистого удовольствия судорогой расплылась до самой шеи Падме, сковав её тело тысячами маленьких игл. Она запрокинула голову и застонала — открыто и бесстыже, внешние звуки на какие-то доли секунд стали доноситься сквозь плотный слой ваты, а в глазах потемнело.  
Она не заметила, когда Энакин прекратил свои движения ртом. Не заметила, как он убрал руки с её талии и начал рисовать бессмысленные узоры рядом с её пупком. Падме расслабленно выдохнула и, приподнявшись, рухнула спиной на кровать рядом с Энакином.  
— Хороший мальчик, — мягко сказала она, опустив веки. Энакин нервно задвигался рядом с ней, и Падме насмешливо усмехнулась. — Хороший мальчик хочет от меня чего-то ещё?  
Она открыла глаза, чтобы наткнуться ими на заметный выступ в штанах Энакина. Падме перекатилась на бок, устроила щеку на согнутой в локте руке и, довольно окинув взглядом тело Энакина, сжала два пальца вокруг его соска.  
— Я хочу… — выдавил Энакин.  
Падме потянула за сосок, заставив Энакина выгнуть спину и вцепиться пальцами в простыни.  
— Чего, дорогой?  
— Кончить, — сведя брови к переносице, сказал Энакин. — Пожалуйста, Ваше Величество, Государыня, Джинна, дай мне кончить.  
Падме выдохнула, склонилась и, не церемонясь, глубоко вонзила зубы в выемку между шеей и плечом Энакина. Ох, подумала она, слыша как громко бьётся находящееся так близко чужое сердце, какой же красивый след здесь останется.  
— Моё имя Падме, — отстранившись и схватив лицо Энакина за подбородок, сказала она. — Запомни это, мальчик-раб.  
Она думала, что Энакин вонзится в неё своим горящим взглядом. Скажет, что он не мальчик-раб, а Энакин. Но вместо этого он лишь покорно пробормотал:  
— Да, Падме.  
— Ты можешь притронуться к себе. Но кончишь только тогда, когда я позволю.  
— Да, Ваша Милость. Падме. Спасибо.  
Падме безучастно наблюдала, как Энакин высвобождает свой твёрдый, вставший член, растягивает крайнюю плоть и осторожно оглаживает большим пальцем покрасневшую головку. Энакин поднёс ладонь к лицу, плюнул на неё и снова опустил к члену. Он начал водить по стволу быстро и нетерпеливо, другой рукой сжимая и поглаживая мошонку, его дыхание было громким, но на стоны он не срывался. Падме хотелось отобрать у него контроль, самой накрыть его член ладонью и вести по нему медленно и нетерпеливо, выбивая из чужой груди надломленные стоны; сжимать пальцы вокруг основания, чтобы оттянуть момент оргазма, заставить Энакин молить о высвобождении. И однажды она обязательно это сделает. Но не сейчас.  
Не сейчас.  
Сейчас она просто наблюдала и слушала чужое сбившееся дыхание. В один момент Энакин резко повернул голову вбок, чтобы столкнуться с ней взглядом. Внутри этих синих глаз было много разных обнажённых чувств, и Падме стало горько, что они все ей не принадлежали. Энакин что-то бессвязно простонал, не отрывая от неё взгляда, и кончил себе на живот, продолжая после оргазма медленно и лениво вести по стволу.  
— Спасибо, Падме, — пробормотал он расслабленно.  
— Красивый, — прошептала Падме и ласково потрепала его по волосам. — Сила, ты только посмотри на себя. Надо было заставить тебя умолять. Просить. Рыдать. Пока ты не кончишь. Пока я не дам тебе на это разрешения. Но. — Она расслабила уставший локоть и, закрыв глаза, легла на бок, — я сегодня добрая.  
— Хм, — просто ответил Энакин, и, прежде чем провалиться в сон, Падме почувствовала прикосновение сухих губ к своему виску.

***

Падме громко выдохнула через ноздри и сжала пальцы на подлокотниках.  
На мгновение её накрыло такой пеленой ярости, что она не расслышала за ней слова Кеноби. Падме потрясла головой и попыталась расслабить ладони.  
— Чем он объяснил свой отказ? — спросила она, взяв себя в руки. Спокойно и ровно. Энакин, явно заметивший в Силе, что её эмоции вспыхнули ярким гневом, удивлённо наблюдал, как быстро они сменились холодной решимостью. — И почему он не соизволил сообщить это мне лично? Кем _он_ себя возомнил?  
Взгляд Кеноби был мрачным. Падме поднялась на ноги и подошла к одному из широких длинных окон. Тонкие занавески потянулись к ней, но не смогли коснуться. Перед ней расстилались дюны песков, уходившие далеко за горизонт, над которыми в небе плавали два слепящих солнца. Это, подумала Падме. Эта дыра, с который мы так ищем союза. Кривая ухмылка коснулась её губ. Полуголые рабыни, сидящие на цепи подле ног Джаббы. Жадные тойдарианцы, не принимающие стандартные кредиты. И Энакин.  
Энакин.  
Падме обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Энакин расположился в свободном кресле, несколько растерянный, плохо понимающий, что происходит, с растрёпанными волосами и чётким следом зубов Падме на своей шее. Возможно, прямо под этим следом у него был вшит чип, который погубит его, если так решит хозяин.  
Его хозяин.  
Падме отошла от окна и снова опустилась в кресло. Кеноби стоял у двери, молчаливый и напряжённый. Выжидал. Падме притянула к себе принесённый рабыней графин с водой и пустой стакан.  
— Я хотела закончить войну как можно скорее, — сердечно сказала она, принявшись наполнять стакан. Кеноби молчал. Энакин не отводил от неё взгляда. — Но у меня не остаётся другого выбора. Мы должны убить Джаббу.  
Сказала она и поднесла к губам наполовину полный стакан.  
Ей показалось, будто Энакин подскочил в своём кресле и упал в него обратно. Он неловко поправил сползшую с одного плеча не до конца застёгнутую рубаху и, широко раскрыв глаза, спросил:  
— Ты с ума сошла?  
Кеноби, хотевший было тоже оставить похожий комментарий об идее Падме, резко перевёл на Энакина взгляд. Падме не сдержала усмешки: давно она не видела Кеноби настолько озадаченным.  
— Ваше Величество, — наконец сказал Кеноби. — Я вынужден согласиться с Энакином.  
Падме нахмурилась.  
— Ты не сможешь убить его? Не смеши меня, Оби-Ван.  
— Дело не в этом, — терпеливо продолжил Кеноби. — Подумайте о последствиях, Ваша Милость. Джабба держит под контролем огромный преступный синдикат. Без него вся эта… — поморщился он, — нечисть сорвётся с цепи. Убийцы, пираты, работорговцы, наркодилеры. С Джаббой их связывали определённые соглашения и правила. Без него же… Боюсь, со смертью Джаббы мы потеряем последние крупицы контроля над Внешними Мирами.  
Падме устало потёрла переносицу. Слова Кеноби, как всегда, звучали слишком разумно.  
— Кто бы мог занять место Джаббы? Его сын? Ближайший родственник?  
— Насчёт родственников не знаю, — встрял Энакин внезапно. — Но у леди Валариан огромное влияние на преступный мир во Внешнем Кольце. Многие преступные группировки, не захотевшие иметь дел с Джаббой, примкнули к ней. Леди Валариан уже давно ставит палки в колёса Джаббе, надеясь захватить власть над преступным миром внешнего пространства. Она сейчас здесь, в Мос-Эйсли.  
— Как эта леди относится к Империи? — заинтересовался Кеноби.  
Энакин пожал плечами.  
— Так же, как относилась к Республике. Для неё всё это лишь заноза в заднице с дурацкими законами. Если она и станет вас поддерживать, то только ради своей выгоды. В случае, если эта выгода будет, конечно.  
Падме вскинула выжидающий взгляд на Кеноби.  
— Потребуется время, прежде чем установится власть этой леди Валариан, — после недолгих раздумий выдал он. — У нас есть время? — Не получив ответа, Кеноби продолжил: — Вернёмся чуть-чуть назад. Я согласен с тем, что мы должны убить Джаббу.  
Энакин удивлённо вскинул брови, и даже Падме, которой тотчас стало интересно, что пришло в голову Оби-Вана, не ожидала от него этого. Она жестом указала на пустой диван, и Кеноби покорно прошёл между Падме и Энакином, чтобы сесть на предложенное место.  
— Нам нужно, чтобы власть Джаббы перенял его ближайший родственник, который до этого вёл дела вместе с самим Джаббой — родственник должен быть узнаваем лидерами других группировок.  
— А куда денется сам Джабба? Исчезнет по твоему велению? — безрадостно хмыкнул Энакин.  
— Как я уже сказал ранее, — невозмутимо ответил Кеноби. — Следует убить Джаббу. Но выглядеть это должно так, словно убийство совершили повстанцы.  
— Ах, — сказала Падме. — Точно. И как я сама не додумалась.  
Она поплотнее запахнула на груди халат, который ей принесла рабыня-тогрута, разбудив утром и её, и Энакина. Они пробыли здесь остаток прошлого дня и всю ночь в ожидании решения Джаббы; глаза Энакина горели хищным огнём и предвкушением, но Падме на ночь, будто издеваясь, отправила его спать на диване. Хотела пробудить с восходом солнца, наконец дав ему то, чего он так желал, но им помешали: вначале — рабыня, потом — Кеноби, решивший сообщить неприятные вести.  
— Займись этим, — сказала она Оби-Вану, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Вы… вы действительно собираетесь сделать это?! — потряс головой Энакин.  
Кеноби послал ему улыбку. Кажется, первую за всё их недолгое знакомство.  
— Собираемся, — ответил он спокойно. — А вот что делать с тобой — это уже другой разговор.  
Энакин вслед за Падме резко встал с кресла и принялся поправлять на себе одежду, глазами пытаясь отыскать куртку.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — напрягся он. — Я собирался вернуться в Мос-Эспа…  
Кеноби рассмеялся. Смех у него всегда был приятным, но сейчас — Падме знала это — за ним не крылось ничего хорошего.  
— Где ты нашла его, Падме? — спросил он, позабавленный.  
Падме закатила глаза.  
— Сам знаешь где. И нет, — добавила она резко. — Ты и пальцем его не тронешь. Он останется со мной.  
— Решила завести себе игрушку?  
— А тебе — нового ученика. Как насчёт…  
— Минуточку, — медленно проговорил Энакин, заставив их обоих взглянуть на него. Волосы Энакина были по-прежнему растрёпаны, одежду привести в порядок не получилось, и… Да, укус Падме был хорошо виден. Слишком хорошо. Это явно не должно было приносить Падме столько удовлетворения. — Моё мнение совсем не учитывается?  
— Конечно нет. Ты же раб, милый, — весело ответила Падме. Она скинула с себя халат, оставшись почти полностью обнажённой, и начала прятаться в своих строгих одеждах.  
— Хорошо. Но ты не учла кое-чего, — не унимался Энакин. Падме спиной чувствовала, как его взгляд заскользил по её телу, и не сдержала улыбки. — Уотто просто так меня не продаст… И… и… зачем я вообще тебе нужен?!  
— В данный момент ты мне нужен, чтобы расправить воротник сзади и застегнуть пуговицы слева на боку, — пояснила Падме.  
Энакин хмуро глянул на неё, но послушно подошёл и помог со всеми застёжками, привёл в порядок одежду и разгладил складки на подоле длинной юбки. Выпрямившись, Энакин выправил волосы Падме из одежды, и длинные каштановые кудри упали на её плечи и спину.  
— Хороший мальчик, — проворковала Падме, погладив его по щеке. Подойдя к примолкшему Кеноби, она продолжила: — Когда и как?  
Кеноби изогнул губы в кривой улыбке.  
— Предоставьте это мне, Ваше Величество, — склонил он голову. — Но сейчас нам нужно покинуть это место. Вернёмся в Мос-Эспа.

***

— Что ты будешь с ним делать? — спросил Кеноби, когда Энакин, выпрыгнув из лэндспидера, скрылся в лавке Уотто.  
Падме проводила взглядом широкую спину Энакина и рассеянно протянула Кеноби защитные очки, все в песке. Она отвернулась, чтобы взглянуть на просыпающийся Мос-Эспа, на лениво выглянувшее из-за горизонта двойное солнце Татуина.  
Сказала:  
— Только то, что он сам захочет.  
И шагнула в лавку вслед за Энакином.  
Внутри было прохладнее и темнее. Ночная стужа ещё не прогрелась утренним солнцем. Ни Энакина, ни Уотто не было видно, но Падме слышала их голоса из смежного помещения. Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем оттуда вылетел Уотто, а за его спиной показался хмурый Энакин.  
— Два дня! — без всяких преамбул начал он возмущённо. — Вы забрали моего Эни почти на два дня! У меня вся работа без него встала!  
— Мы возместим это, — спокойно сказал Кеноби и подошёл ближе.  
Они встали у прилавка, и Уотто начал высчитывать на датападе, сколько именно они задолжали; сопровождалось всё это его ворчанием и недовольными восклицаниями. Оставив Кеноби разбираться с этой стороной вопроса, Падме быстро подошла к притихшему Энакину, взяла его за рукав и потянула за собой в смежное помещение. Энакин вначале воспротивился, но всё-таки сдался и позволил увести себя.  
— Знал, что так будет, — скривился он, стоило им остаться наедине.  
— Что он с тобой сделает?  
— Ничего страшного, — покачал головой Энакин. — Он… никогда меня не бил, а те шрамы на спине — от Джаббы. К тому же я нужен Уотто: двигатели сами себя не починят, так что калечить меня не в его интересах. Мне больше жаль вас, — внезапно расплылся он в широкой улыбке. — Представляю, сколько вам придётся отвалить денег за это.  
Падме не сдержала смешка. Энакин прикусил нижнюю губу и опустил взгляд к ногам. Падме, сразу разглядев в нём грусть и неуверенность, протянула руку к его лицу, чтобы прикоснуться к скуле и щеке, успевшей слегка покрыться щетиной. Энакин прислонился к её ладони, прикрыв веки, и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, Падме. Ваше Величество. Если нелёгкая опять занесёт на Татуин — заглядывайте.  
Падме склонила голову набок и убрала руку.  
— На самом деле я хотела сказать тебе кое-что.  
Энакин удивлённо моргнул пару раз. Из соседней комнаты послышался недовольный выкрик Уотто. Солнечные лучи начали прогревать помещение.  
Падме наклонилась вперёд и сказала, с удовольствием отмечая, как радостно и недоверчиво заблестели глаза Энакина:  
— Расскажи мне о том, чего ты хочешь, Энакин. И мы решим, что делаешь дальше. 


	2. Chapter 2

Энакина не покидало ощущение, что он всё время слышит эхо.  
Эхо шагов, отскакивающее от белых стен. Эхо негромких разговоров, теряющееся в широких крупных коридорах. Эхо жужжания далёких световых мечей и беззлобных подначек во время спарринга. И ещё: ощущение чужих глаз, цепких взглядов на спине. Энакин слышал и чувствовал это так явно, что начинал путать реальность с вымыслом. Он пытался стряхнуть с себя это, но фантомные голоса и взгляды лишь сильнее липли к его коже сильнее, селились внутри черепной коробки. Энакин терялся в этом, жмурился, но, открывая глаза, видел: темнокожий джедай рассекает коридор, размахивая длинными полами плаща. Юная тогрута идёт под руку с мириаланкой и что-то задорно шепчет ей на ухо. Длинноволосый высокий джедай заходит в Зал тысячи фонтанов, чтобы опуститься на колени и помедитировать. Кеноби ведёт за собой косяк одетых в джедайские одежды детей разных рас. Получает сообщение по комлинку, и в это же мгновение на его пути вырастает тёмная фигура в капюшоне. Комлинк говорит обеспокоенным голосом Падме. Тёмная фигура делает шаг вперёд и…  
— Ты в порядке?  
Энакин быстро проморгался. Кеноби сидел напротив и хмуро всматривался в его лицо, пытаясь понять, что случилось. В этот раз видения настолько сильно овладели Энакином, что он, видимо, выпал из медитативного состояния и нарушил покой Кеноби.  
— Что произошло в этом месте?  
Кеноби нахмурился ещё сильнее и отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
— Ты чувствуешь это? — спросил он напряжённо.  
Энакин хотел спросить: это? Энакин хотел ответить: я не понимаю, о чём ты. Но в следующее мгновение его опять коснулась призрачная обволакивающая пелена чужих ощущений, пославшая крупную дрожь по всему телу. Место хранило в себе столько всего… Энакин нигде не видел подобного сосредоточения воспоминаний: ни в огромном круглом здании Сената, в котором, как в муравейнике, ходили молчаливые запуганные сенаторы, ни во дворце Джаббы, бывшим некогда древним монастырём. Это здание — этот Храм — был куда древнее, в нём жили люди… Умирали люди. Энакин почувствовал, как сотни, тысячи, миллионы частиц, из которых когда-то были сотканы сотни и тысячи чужих жизней, теперь касались его осторожно, но заинтересованно. Делились. Пытались заговорить с ним. Он крепко зажмурился, прогоняя их, и встряхнулся.  
Кеноби ждал.  
— Да, — просто ответил Энакин. — Я чувствую это.  
Кеноби медленно поднялся с колен, потянулся, вглядываясь в маленький водопад, бегущий с невысокой скалы в ручей, и снова посмотрел на Энакина.  
Он хотел что-то сказать. Он ничего не сказал.  
— Эй, Кеноби, — воскликнул Энакин, когда Кеноби обернулся к нему спиной и направился к выходу. Он тоже подскочил на ноги и быстрым шагом нагнал Оби-Вана. — Почему ты такой? Почему вы оба такие? Почему, когда речь заходит о джедаях, об этом храме, о Войне клонов, вы закрываетесь, замолкаете и просто… уходите? Расскажи мне о том, что произошло. Где все джедаи? Почему остался только ты? Ты убил их? Зачем?  
Кеноби резко остановился и повернул к нему голову. Глаза его теперь были не просто золотыми: они стали янтарными, цвета полыхающего заката, цвета взвитого к небу пламени. Энакин поражённо выдохнул.  
— Я не джедай. Запомни, — отрезал Кеноби. Кеноби был ниже, но, казалось это он смотрел на Энакина сверху вниз, а не наоборот. Сделав широкий шаг вперёд, Кеноби заставил Энакина отступить, и позади…  
Позади оказалось дерево, раскинувшееся ветвями над их головами. Кеноби встал так близко, что Энакин мог ощутить его дыхание на своём подбородке. Мог почувствовать, как пламенные глаза оставляют невидимые ожоги на коже. Кеноби поймал его подбородок двумя пальцами и признался негромко:  
— Я не думал, что когда-нибудь снова встречу настолько одарённого Силой человека. Я убивал таких, как ты. Я убивал более обученных, опытных, развитых физически и умственно форсьюзеров. И полагал, что остался один, но потом… потом мы нашли тебя.  
— Ты ситх? — прошептал Энакин. Он знал это слово, но не помнил, откуда. Он знал это слово, но не был уверен, что знал о его значении.  
Кеноби скривился, словно от боли.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Я не ситх. Я не джедай.  
Энакин негромко усмехнулся.  
— Тогда ты никто?  
Кеноби прижался к нему всем телом, и Энакин ощутил, как жёсткая кора дерева больно впилась в его спину, укрытую лишь тонкой тканью одной туники. Кеноби не выглядел так, будто вопрос застал его врасплох. Он выглядел так, словно сам задавал его себе множество раз, но до сих пор не пришёл к ответу. Кеноби поднял одну руку, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от лица Энакина. Рука потянулась вперёд, но куда Кеноби хотел уронить её, Энакин так и не узнал.  
— Вот как выглядит совместная медитация? — спросила Падме, и Энакин вздрогнул, только сейчас заметив её. — Наверное, стоило наведываться к вам чаще.  
Кеноби медленно опустил руку и так же медленно отстранился от Энакина, лишая его своего тепла и посылая по телу стайки мурашек. Энакин потёр липкую от пота шею.  
— Ты хочешь его, Оби-Ван? — спросила Падме после затянувшегося молчания.  
Энакин вскинул на неё взгляд, от возмущения проглотив язык. Улыбалась Падме едко и опасно; этой улыбкой, знал Энакин, она заманивала в ловушку.  
К её невезению, Кеноби умел улыбаться точно так же.  
— Какое это имеет значение, Ваша Милость?  
Он повёл плечами, которые хорошо просвечивались сквозь тонкую ткань туники — он носил такую же одежду, как Энакин. Взгляд Энакина упал на крупную родинку, находившуюся точно между лопаток и прячущуюся среди более мелких родинок и веснушек. Когда Энакин вновь повернулся к Падме, то поймал её взгляд; глаза потемнели от глубокой, но сдерживаемой ревности, а на лбу залегла хмурая морщинка. Парой длинных шагов она преодолела расстояние между ней и Кеноби и схватила Кеноби за подбородок так, как он сам несколько мгновение назад держал Энакина. Вот только… если прикосновение Кеноби можно было назвать осторожным, то в сцепленных на коже Оби-Вана пальцах Падме осторожности не было.  
— Я знаю, что хочешь, — почти ровно, почти спокойно сказала Падме. Кеноби замер, казалось, даже перестав дышать. — Но ты должен запомнить: он мой. Он мой и ничей больше.  
— Я помню об этом, Ваша Милость, — хрипло ответил Кеноби.  
Падме вроде бы хотела сказать что-то ещё. Энакин не стал этого ждать; он вмиг оказался рядом с ней, перехватывая руку Падме за запястье и вынуждая её отстраниться от Кеноби. Дёрнул на себя, заставив застыть от изумления и Кеноби, и Падме. Гнев бурлил в нём, полыхал, как костры в глазах Кеноби, сиял, как блеск во взгляде Падме, когда она смотрела на него.  
— Моё имя Энакин, и я человек. А не чья-то собственность, — отрезал он.  
Развернулся и, надеясь, что не заблудится, направился к выходу.  
— Ты знаешь, — сказала Падме многими минутами позже, заходя в…  
Архив? Библиотеку? Энакин не знал, что это было за место. Храм стоял безлюдным, но безжизненным Энакин его назвать не мог: оно сочилось и горем, и радостью, и заскорузлыми воспоминаниями, в которых боль мешалась с удовольствием. Слишком многое произошло в этом месте, оставляя отпечаток, словно измазанной в саже и меле след: серый, с чёрными и белыми вкраплениями. Энакин не знал, как здесь поддерживался порядок, но пыли и грязи он не видел. Мебель была в отличном состоянии.  
Тогда где все джедаи?  
— Это не самая лёгкая тема для Оби-Вана.  
Она провела пальцем по одному из широких столов. Пустых. Сколько джедаев могло поместиться за этим столом? Сидел ли за ним Кеноби?  
Энакин прекратил раскачиваться на задних ножках одного из стульев и с громким стуком полностью опустил его на пол. Подался вперёд, чтобы устроить локти на поверхности стола и, не отрывая взгляда от Падме, положить подбородок на сцепленные в замок ладони.  
— Как для тебя — рабство.  
Энакин скрипнул зубами. Падме вздохнула и встала напротив по ту сторону стола. Выдвинула стул и опустилась на него. Едва заметив на её лице лёгкие признаки вины, Энакин тут же прекратил злиться. Опустив ладони, он откинулся на спинку стула и уставился в высокий светлый потолок.  
Зал заливался солнечными лучами и утопал в тишине. Энакин чувствовал взгляд Падме, он скользил по его горлу, подбородку, по лежащим на столе ладоням. Губы Энакина расплылись в ленивой улыбке.  
— Не хочешь сказать… я не знаю, ”прости, Энакин, за то, что назвала тебя своей собственностью”?  
Падме раздражённо фыркнула.  
— Не дождёшься. К тому же ты и впрямь мой.  
Энакин закатил глаза.  
— Но во мне больше нет чипа. Я могу сбежать в любой момент.  
— Опять ты об этом. Не сбежишь, — весело ответила Падме. — Потому что ты мой. И ты знаешь это. Пусть все остальные тоже об этом знают.  
Энакин устало потёр переносицу, не став спорить.  
— Почему для Кеноби это сложная тема? — вместо этого негромко спросил он.  
Взгляд Падме покрылся пеленой. Она вспоминала. Она вспоминала, и воспоминания ей не нравились. Энакину хотелось опустить свою ладонь на её пальцы, но он поспешно подавил в себе это желание: лёгкая обида на Падме всё ещё сидела внутри.  
— Я думаю, — после несколько затянувшегося молчания сказала Падме, — что у меня нет права говорить об этом. Если ты действительно так сильно нравишься Оби-Вану, как мне кажется, то вскоре он сам тебе обо всём поведает.  
Она поднялась из-за стола. Шёлковая ткань плаща скользила по спине, в солнечном свете переливаясь золотыми оттенками — как глаза Кеноби. Высокий чёрный воротник впивался под самое горло, множество маленьких пуговиц теснились друг с другом, и Энакин против воли представил, как в полутьме их комнаты он расстёгивает эти пуговицы, одну за другой. На сложной прическе против обыкновения не покоилась корона из тёмного золота, но Падме не нужна была корона, чтобы выглядеть величественно. Бросив напоследок задумчивый взгляд к окну, она направилась к выходу, сказав перед этим:  
— Хватит с тебя на сегодня джедайских тренировок. Вернёмся домой.  
И Энакин последовал за ней.

***

Иногда Энакин пытался вспомнить своё первое прибытие на Корусант. Он не помнил, что именно испытал, завидев ещё издалека хребты прилипших друг к другу небоскрёбов, тонущую в темноте бездну нижних уровней и возвышающийся над всем этим далёкий Храм из белого камня, тянущийся острыми шпилями к пустым небесами. Но он помнил, как, только ступив в здание Сената, к ним из-за спин политиков вылетела похожая на Падме девушка, уверенно схватила Кеноби за запястье и начала что-то шептать ему на ухо.  
Помнил, как нахмурился Кеноби и спешно повёл Падме вглубь здания.  
— Что происходит? — спросила она обеспокоенно, когда они впятером оказались внутри просторного кабинета.  
Кеноби отдавал Коди приказы расставить солдат по всему зданию, а похожая на Падме девушка ловко проверяла каждый уголок кабинета. Не получив ответа, Падме раздражённо фыркнула и села на ближайший диван.  
— Опять покушение? — скучающим тоном спросила она. — Сабе?  
Склонившаяся над кофейным столиком Сабе разогнулась, держа в руке что-то маленькое и чёрное. Кеноби отпустил Коди и подошёл к Сабе, осторожно забирая из её рук эту вещь.  
— Да, Ваша Милость, — рассеянно сказала Сабе. — Опять.  
— В прошлый раз такие использовал банковский клан, — поморщился Кеноби, сжимая в пальцах “жучок”.  
— Ты сказал, что разобрался с этим, — мрачно вставила Падме.  
Энакин отчаянно пытался понять, что происходит.  
— Разобрался, — кивнул Кеноби. — Сомневаюсь, что и в этот раз причастны они. Сабе, что случилось в наше отсутствие?  
— Помнишь “Алое Затмение”?  
Кеноби и Сабе обменялись понимающими взглядами, переживая воспоминания, известные лишь им.  
— Сенекс?  
— Да, Сенекс, — подтвердила Сабе, вставая у длинного окна во весь рост и выглядывая из него. — Я думала, эти наёмники больше не захотят иметь с нами дел, но недавно внутренний канал их связи ожил.  
— Погодите, — иногда язык Энакина работал быстрее мыслей. — Они серьёзно назвали группировку “Алым Затмением”? Это даже звучит нелепо.  
Сабе негромко усмехнулась и отошла от окна.  
— Простите, Ваша Милость, это…  
— Мальчик-раб с Таутина, — невозмутимо ответила Падме.  
Энакин вскинулся.  
— Я человек!..  
— …и моё имя — Энакин, — в один голос закончили за ним Кеноби с Падме, синхронно закатив глаза. Кашлянув, Падме продолжила: — Можешь не беспокоиться из-за него, Сабе. Продолжай.  
Сабе пожала плечами и снова заговорила:  
— Они знали о вашем прибытии. Думали напасть на вас, полагая, что стражи будет мало. Узнав об этом, мы расставили по периметру клонов, одетых как гражданские, чтобы не спугнуть убийцу. Или убийц. Но не вышло. Оби-Ван, — внезапно обратилась она к задумавшемуся Кеноби, — ты ничего не почувствовал?  
За время перелёта из далёкого Татуина в самое ядро Галактики Энакин успел дважды услышать от Кеноби “у меня плохое предчувствие”. На удивление Оби-Ван оказывался прав: в первый раз они едва не напоролись на пиратов, успев лишь в последний момент уйти с проложенного заранее маршрута и не столкнуться нос к носу с их кораблём, во второй — отказал электропневмоклапан подачи кислорода, который быстро починил Энакин. Так что с чутьём Оби-Вана, видимо, считались. И не зря.  
— Ничего, — отстранённо ответил Кеноби. — Я не почувствовал никакой угрозы.  
— Это мне не нравится, — вздохнула Падме и поднялась с дивана.  
Энакин решил молчать о том, что ему не нравилось всё. Корусант с его высотками, непрерывным дорожным движением, которое мельтешило в широком длинном окне. Политики, окружившие Падме со всех сторон, стоило им ступить в здание Сената. Беспокойство, исходящее от Кеноби. Быстрые речи и взгляды Сабе.  
Ему не нравился Корусант.  
Они направились к апартаментам Падме, и всю дорогу Падме не переставала о чём-то разговаривать с Кеноби и Сабе — Энакину оставалось лишь изо всех сил пытаться сложить частички того, что он знает и слышит, воедино. Одни за другими проскальзывали незнакомые имена — Геррера, Мон Мотма, капитан Рекс, Тано. Подозреваемые в покушении на императрицу. Когда Кеноби произнёс имя Палпатина, Падме рассмеялась, но в смехе её не было веселья. Резко замолчав, она вцепилась ладонями в подлокотник кресла спидера и уставилась перед собой стеклянными глазами.  
— Он мёртв, — произнесла Падме тихо и уверенно. — Палпатин мёртв.  
— Я надеюсь, что мы не ошибаемся в этом, — так же негромко ответил Кеноби и сменил тему.  
Вечер на Корусанте был громкий и светлый: спидеры не переставали рассекать воздух, огибая высотки, вывески не переставали светить холодным неоновым светом. Вечера и ночи на Татуине освещались лишь звёздами, но Энакин ещё не успел соскучиться по Татуину, поэтому то и дело глазел по сторонам, пока спидер не остановился у очередной высотки. Парковка была заполнена клонами; один из них открыл дверцу и протянул руку Падме, помогая ей выйти.  
— Ты живёшь здесь? На каком этаже? — спросил Энакин, ступая вслед за ней на открытую парковку.  
Падме бросила на него усталый, но позабавленный взгляд.  
— На всех.  
И кивком позвала за собой.  
Внутри не было стражи, но Энакин чувствовал их незримое присутствие: за стенами, за дверьми, возможно, по ту сторону голонаблюдения. Потолки здесь были высокими, окна расстилались на все стены и места было достаточно… Чтобы в том углу, например, поставить стол для работы над дроидами. А рядом с тем диваном — шкаф, чтобы не разбрасывать детали по полу. А около кресла…  
Энакин тряхнул головой и повернулся к окну, стараясь не вслушиваться в разговор Падме, Сабе и Кеноби. Куда он попал? Вырвался из лап одного хозяина, чтобы попасть к другой?  
Энакин думал, что никогда не станет жалеть о том, что сбежит с Татуина. Он мог бы стать наёмником — но свободным. Мог бы избавиться наконец от чипа и сбежать, став разыскиваемым по всем территориям Джаббы — но свободным. Или встретить джедая, который бы освободил его своей хитростью и забрал с собой — свободным… Был ли он свободен сейчас?  
Энакин прикоснулся к шее. Несколько дней назад оттуда вырезали чип, но никакого шрама не осталось — Падме лично покрыла ранение холодной бактой. Никакого напоминания об этом, шёпотом произнесла она тогда и оставила поцелуй на покрывшемся мурашками загривке.  
Сейчас Энакину, прокручивающему в голове её слова, хотелось рассмеяться. Шрам оставался не единственным напоминанием. Кем он будет? Новой игрушкой императрицы, молча сидящей возле её ног? Или сокровищем, которое она будет хранить за семью печатями, не желая показывать остальным? Энакин прикусил губу.  
— А ты, Энакин, будешь помощником Оби-Вана, — вырвал его из размышлений голос Падме.  
Энакин резко повернул голову в их сторону.  
— Прошу прощения? — произнесли они с Кеноби хором.  
— Вы прекрасно слышали, что я сказала, — невозмутимо отозвалась Падме и, прикрыв зевок за изящной ладонью, откинулась на спинку дивана.  
Кеноби пристально смотрел на неё несколько долгих мгновений. Потом он медленно перевёл цепкий взгляд на Энакина, а Энакин в ответ вскинул правую бровь: я тут ни при чём, ты сам всё слышал и видел. Кеноби дёрнул плечами и слегка подался вперёд, ближе к Падме — она сидела напротив, прижавшись к боку Сабе.  
— Зачем он мне нужен?  
Падме лишь вскинула на него невозмутимый взгляд.  
— А ты уверен, что не нужен? — понаблюдав за быстро меняющимися эмоциями на лице Кеноби, она добавила: — Ты сам говорил, что чуешь в нём великую силу. Я хочу проверить, на что он способен. Пусть поможет тебе найти убийцу. Пусть станет твоим учеником.  
Лицо Кеноби разрезала горклая усмешка.  
— Чему я смогу научить? — сказал он, и в голосе его было столько ненависти (к самому себе), что Энакин поёжился.  
Но спорить Кеноби не стал. Энакин не знал, куда он ушёл, лишь проводил взглядом его спину и услышал сорвавшееся с губ “Коди, ты…”, сказанное наручному комлинку. Сабе что-то прошептала на ухо Падме, поклонилась на прощание и тоже покинула помещение.  
Энакин остался стоять у окна, не зная, куда деться.  
— Что думаешь о Корусанте? — внезапно спросила Падме, глядя мимо него в окно.  
Несмотря на наступающую ночь, город не спешил засыпать. Энакин же мечтал лишь о том, чтобы поскорее уснуть.  
— Ты говорила, что здесь теплее, чем в космосе.  
— Говорила. Разве не теплее?  
— Всё ещё недостаточно, — слегка улыбнувшись, покачал головой Энакин. — Поможешь с этим?  
Не говоря ни слова, Падме поднялась с длинного дивана и кивком позвала его за собой.  
В космосе тоже было холодно; огромные колоба солнц прятались в леденящих чёрных пустошах, но на корабле, который рассекал стылое пространство на гиперскорости, Энакин нашёл тепло в чужих руках и объятиях.  
В комнате Падме не горел свет, и Энакин видел лишь очертания: двуспальная кровать посередине, свисающие с потолка полупрозрачные шторы, длинное зеркало, которое отражало лишь темноту. И невысокий силуэт самой Падме, которая медленно и устало пыталась расправиться с одеждой. Энакин взглянул за окно, чтобы в последний раз убедиться, что это не сон, что спидеры действительно проносятся мимо него по неоновому бодрствующему городу, и шагнул к Падме.  
Положил ладони на её талию и прижался грудью к спине, прислонившись лбом к макушке, которая легонько кольнула его своими “невидимками” и заколками. Падме негромко выдохнула и, изловчившись, обернулась, чтобы сразу же поймать его губы своими и утянуть в медленный, неторопливый поцелуй — совсем не похож на те поцелуи, которыми они обменивались на Татуине. Энакин прервал поцелуй, чтобы помочь разобраться с оставшейся одеждой, за что быстро получил по рукам.  
— Серьёзно? Ты отказывала мне на корабле, откажешь и сейчас?  
— Согреться можно и другим способом, — довольно сказала Падме, вновь приближаясь к его губам. — А то, чего ты хочешь, нужно заслужить.  
Так и не поцеловав его снова, она отстранилась и принялась вытаскивать из волос заколки. Энакин продолжал молча стоять посреди комнаты, не зная, куда себя деть.  
— А если я хочу уйти? — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Энакин.  
Падме замерла на несколько мгновений. Энакин не видел, но почувствовал, как она перевела на него свой острый взгляд и сжала в пальцах не менее острую “невидимку”. Энакин знал, как горячо может кипеть недовольство в глазах императрицы, и старался не вызывать его лишний раз, но…  
— Я больше не раб, — продолжил он упрямо, но по привычке склонив голову — он иногда спорил и с Уотто, однако всегда боялся поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза _хозяину_. — Во мне больше нет чипа. Ты сама говорила, что хочешь избавить мир от рабства. От несправедливости. Так если я захочу уйти, я смогу это сделать?  
Он не знал, как долго длилось молчание между ними. Не понял, что успел продрогнуть, пока по коже не побежали мурашки (из-за холода?). Падме положила горсть заколок на туалетный столик — они тихо звякнули. Другие заколки продолжали держать правую сторону волос в причёске, и Энакину хотел вновь шагнуть к Падме и помочь ей расправиться с оставшимся. Он лишь сжал руки в кулаки и снова посмотрел себе под ноги.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
Энакин невесело улыбнулся.  
— Твои желания…  
— Энакин.  
Что-то в тоне Падме заставило его поднять голову. Падме прошла мимо него, чтобы включить в комнате свет, и Энакин заморгал от неожиданности. Взгляд у Падме был серьёзный, но, к удивлению, недовольства там не было. Она внимательно всмотрелась в его лицо и встала ближе, на расстоянии лишь одного шага.  
— Энакин, — продолжила она. — Ты говорил мне о своих мечтах. Хотел посетить все планеты. Посмотреть вблизи на каждую звезду и луну.  
Энакин нахмурился. Она помнит об этом?  
— Я об этом помню, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказала Падме. Внезапно она тихо усмехнулась, и усмешка её была искренней и тёплой. — Ты бы видел своё лицо, когда грезил о звёздах. Столько юношества. Столько стремления. Мне показалось тогда: дай тебе звездолёт, так ты сразу стартанёшь к первой попавшейся планете. Интереса ради.  
Энакин не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Тебе не показалось.  
Падме встала ещё ближе и положила мягкую ладонь на его щёку, прижав к ней скрученные в кольца пряди волос.  
— Я могу дать тебе это, — негромко сказала она. — Я могу дать тебе всё, что пожелаешь. Любую планету. Любую звезду.  
Энакин тихо фыркнул.  
— Звучит как дешёвая голодрама. Моя мама такие смотрела раньше, если было свободное время.  
— О, не жалуйся, Энакин. Каждый из нас хотя бы раз хотел стать персонажем дешёвой голодрамы.  
Улыбка спала с лица Энакина. Он поднял руку и накрыл ею ладонью Падме, сжимая её тонкие пальцы в своих. Смог, наконец, найти в себе силы открыто посмотреть ей в глаза и задержать на них взгляд дольше, чем на несколько секунд.  
— Татуин, — прошептал он. — Я хочу Татуин.  
Он почувствовал, как дрогнули пальцы Падме.  
— Тогда ты его получишь.

***

Когда Энакин следующим утром открыл глаза, то первое, что он увидел — озадаченное лицо Кеноби, который склонился над ним.  
Энакин застонал и перекатился набок, накрываясь одеялом до подбородка.  
— Я сплю, и мне снится кошмар.  
Он услышал тихий смешок Кеноби за спиной.  
— Я не настолько ужасен. Почти уверен, что кому-нибудь даже снились… сны со мной приятного содержания.  
— Льсти себе дальше, — пробормотал Энакин и, зевнув, сел на кровати.  
Одеяло сползло до талии, и его сразу пробрал холод. Он посмотрел на выпрямившегося Кеноби, который повернулся к Коди и начал негромко о чём-то с ним разговаривать. Утреннее дорожное движение Корусанта было таким же беспокойным, как и вечернее, как и ночное; аэроспидеры проносились мимо окна с невероятной скоростью, едва ли не целуя друг друга бамперами. Падме нигде не было.  
— Чем ты так провинился, что Её Величество отправила тебя спать на диван? — снова повернувшись к нему, спросил Кеноби.  
Он казался позабавленным.  
Энакин фыркнул, сбросил с себя одеяло и поднялся на ноги, с удовольствием разминая конечности после сна.  
— Никто никого не прогонял. Я сам ушёл спать на диван.  
Коди недоверчиво приподнял бровь. Это одна из самых ярких эмоций, которую Энакин видел на его лице за всё время знакомства (хотя кто знает, что происходит под шлемом).  
— Ладно, — уткнув руки в бока, сказал Кеноби. — Меня ваши семейные ссоры не интересуют. Падме сказала, что ты будешь помогать мне с расследованием, значит, ты будешь помогать мне с расследованием. Даю тебе десять минут.  
— Я думал, что она пошутила, — пробормотал Энакин, но послушно направился в освежитель.  
Через десять минут он подошёл к спидеру, у которого стоял Кеноби и читал что-то с датапада, одновременно отдавая приказы Коди. Коди (снова в шлеме) покорно выслушивал его. Заметив Энакина, Кеноби похлопал Коди по плечу и отпустил его на защиту Падме.  
(Падме говорила, что Коди — единственный, кому Кеноби до сих пор доверял. Война сильно изменила бывшего генерала Республики. Но точно ли всё дело было в войне?).  
— Куда мы? — спросил Энакин, запрыгивая на пассажирское сидение.  
Ездить на пассажирском сидении было непривычно.  
— Вниз, — кратко ответил Кеноби, и спидер, тронувшись с места, влился в поток транспортного движения.  
Энакину о многом хотелось расспросить Кеноби. О Корусанте, о Падме, о том, что они будут делать. О Войне клонов, про которую Кеноби говорить совсем не хотел. И… о нём самом. Но привычная разговорчивость Энакина вдруг куда-то исчезла, и они молчали всю дорогу, пока спидер плыл по воздушной эстакаде, постепенно опускаясь всё ниже и ниже.  
Энакин даже не успел заметить, когда светить им стало не солнце, а искусственные фонари. Нижние уровни Корусанта сильно отличались от верхних; спидеров здесь почти не было, зато живых существ — хоть отбавляй. Они толпились на всех доступных поверхностях, жизнь кипела, как в муравейнике. Затхлый грязный воздух пробирался даже в закрытый салон, и Энакин почувствовал, как пересохло в горле. Несмотря на куда более свободные дороги, внизу Кеноби стал вести спидер осторожнее, то и дело хмуро оглядываясь по сторонам и проверяя что-то на консоли.  
Энакину не нравилось это место почти так же сильно, как ему не нравился Татуин.  
— Я здесь, потому что ты не захотел спорить с Падме, верно?  
Ему показалось, или уголок губ Кеноби действительно дёрнулся в улыбке?  
— Ты действительно проницателен. Может, даже будешь полезен.  
— Чуть больше веры в меня, сэр.  
Ответить Кеноби не успел — из-за угла резко вынырнул дряхлый спидер, едва не врезался в них и так же резко исчез за другим поворотом. За ним последовало ещё четыре спидера (насколько Энакин понял, один из них был полицейским), и Кеноби тихо выругался себе под нос, сжав пальцы на руле. Кажется, в его речь вплелились слова о том, как же сильно он “любит” нижние уровни.  
— Пусти меня за руль, — склонив голову, попросил Энакин. — Я отличный водитель.  
— Может, это и так, — ответил Кеноби, всё ещё раздражённый. — Но всю свою жизнь ты водил по голым пустыням от Мос-Эспа до дворца хатта. Ты врежешься здесь в кого-нибудь или что-нибудь, не успев и глазом моргнуть. Одно дело — гонять по безлюдным пустошам, другое — по экуменополисам вроде Корусанта.  
Энакин вздохнул, признавая поражение, и остаток пути они проделали молча, хотя Энакин не переставал следить за профилем Кеноби: за тем, как хмурые морщинки собирались около его глаз, за тем, как он вскидывал и хмурил брови и как медленно оглаживал руль большим пальцем (сам Энакин в такие моменты предпочитал по рулю беспокойно стучать).  
Когда они достигли места назначения, от солнечного света не осталось ни следа. Со всех сторон валил плотный густой дым, вывески горели тусклым неоном, а прохожие не поднимали голов от земли. Энакин выпрыгнул из спидера первее Кеноби и принялся с интересом оглядываться вокруг. Затхлый воздух стал сдавливать грудную клетку изнутри, и пришлось подавить желание закашляться. Он сделал шаг вперёд и едва не налетел на мальчика-гуманоида неизвестной ему расы. Мальчик поднял на него чёрные глаза без зрачков и, чему-то обнажив зубы в улыбке, потянулся рукой к лицу Энакина. Тот замер, не зная, что делать, но ровно перед тем, как чужая ладонь коснулась его кожи, руку мальчика за запястье перехватил Кеноби и, стерев с его лица улыбку, коротко сказал что-то на незнакомом Энакину языке. Мальчик вырвал руку и, развернувшись, поспешно скрылся в темноте улицы.  
— Хазары, — не отводя взгляда от того места, где скрылся мальчишка, тихо сказал Кеноби. — Их мало на Корусанте, но лучше с ними не связываться. Могут управлять сознанием через физический контакт. Даже сознанием джедая. Будь осторожнее, Энакин. Опасностей на Корусанте не меньше, чем на Татуине.  
Энакин лишь кивнул в ответ. Огромные чёрные глаза без зрачков и зубастая улыбка до сих пор не выходили из его головы.  
Они зашли в кантину — Энакин даже не обратил внимания на её название, засмотревшись на двух переругивающихся протокольных дроидов у входа. Один самозабвенно матерился на общегалактическом, другой — на хаттском. Поразительно.  
— И что дальше? Мы же не просто так сюда пришли? Или ты захотел выпить? — шёпотом спросил Энакин, когда они сели за один из неприметных столиков в углу.  
В кантине было тихо, но не пусто — среди посетителей разных рас легко можно было затеряться. Казалось, никто не обращал на них внимания, но Энакин то и дело ловил на себе чужие взгляды. Кеноби, прятавший лицо под низко опущенным капюшоном, попытался расслабить напряжённые плечи.  
— Дальше — мы будем сидеть и ждать.  
Энакин изогнул правую бровь.  
— Чего? Пока не начнётся песчаная буря?  
Кеноби едва слышно хмыкнул.  
— Забавно. А на Набу ждут у моря погоды.  
Ответить Энакин не успел. Свободный стул со скрипом проехался по полу, и на него опустился синекожий незнакомец в шляпе с широкими полями. Дурос. Энакин знал дуросов, встречал на Татуине — неплохие ребята, вежливые и спокойные. Он с интересом заскользил по незнакомцу взглядом, но внимание дуроса было приковано только к Оби-Вану.  
— Кеноби, — ровно сказал незнакомец. — Что привело сюда магистра и лорда-протектора нашей Империи?  
— Мне нужен ты, Бэйн, — не поднимая головы, ответил Кеноби.  
Энакин с интересом переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
— И зачем же я мог тебе понадобиться? — поинтересовался Бэйн, хотя в голосе его не слышалось удивление, лишь лёгкая насмешка.  
Он принял в руки принесённую официантом-дроидом кружку пенистого напитка и сделал щедрый глоток. Официант поставил две таких же кружки перед Энакином и Кеноби.  
— Угощаешь? — вежливо спросил Кеноби.  
— За мной… должки, — неохотно признал Бэйн.  
— Одним пивом не выплатишь, — довольно ответил Кеноби и даже показал зубастую усмешку Бэйну, слегка откинув капюшон.  
Правда, от пива отказываться не стал, поднеся кружку к губам. Энакин хотел последовать его примеру, но, когда потянулся к кружке рукой, она слегка отъехала по столу, словно кто-то потянул за невидимые ниточки. Энакин посмотрел на Кеноби и заметил, что тот едва заметно покачал головой.  
Бэйн тяжело вздохнул и потёр подбородок.  
— Что тебе надо? — резко спросил он. — Давай не будем ходить вокруг да около, как ты любишь.  
Кеноби вытащил датапад и протянул его Бэйну.  
— Отлично. Не будем. Мне нужно знать имя того, кто пытался нанять тебя… и группировку “Алое Затмение” для одного дела.  
— Пытался? Ты так уверен, что просто пытался?  
Кеноби вздохнул.  
— Я знаю, что ты умнее этого, Бэйн. Сам же просил без игр.  
Бэйн задумчиво промычал что-то себе под нос, но датапад принял.  
— Извини, Кеноби, но репутация наёмника в том числе строится и на том, насколько хорошо он умеет хранить секреты. Даже если они и были лишь моими потенциальными нанимателями — я не стану раскрывать их личности.  
Он положил датапад на стол и, запрокинув голову, принялся глотать пиво.  
Энакин затаил дыхание, ожидая, что Кеноби сейчас в лучших традициях головестернов, которые крутили в кантине на Мос-Эспа, выйдет из-за стола и выбьет всю информацию из Бэйна или, на худой конец, применив свои джедайские трюки, махнёт рукой и заставит наёмника сказать правду, но Кеноби… просто кивнул головой, отпил ещё пива и поднялся из-за стола. Он спрятал датапад в складках одежды, вежливо попрощался с Бэйном и поманил недоумевающего Энакина за собой.  
— Всё без толку?  
Дроиды у входа, кажется, перешли на мандо’а. Энакин был уверен только в том, что они продолжали крыть друг друга матами.  
— Садись в спидер, — проигнорировав его вопрос, ответил Кеноби.  
— На водительское место?  
Кеноби приподнял брови.  
— С чего ты взял?  
Энакин неопределённо махнул рукой.  
— Ты пил пиво.  
— О, Энакин, прошу, — закатил глаза Кеноби.  
На водительское место его, конечно, не пустили. Кеноби открыл голокарту на консоли и принялся задумчиво рассматривать переплетения улиц на нижних уровнях, пока Энакин нетерпеливо ёрзал на месте.  
— Кеноби.  
Кеноби вздохнул и протянул ему тот самый датапад. Энакин разблокировал его, и перед глазами сразу же возникла заметка.  
 _Ко мне никто не обращался. Но Синг говорила, что ей удалось сорвать большой куш, о каком я даже не мечтал. Я спросил, не императрицу ли ей нужно прикончить, и Синг лишь рассмеялась. Ко всему прочему, именно она начала водиться с “Затмением”. Сейчас Синг либо планирует новое покушение, либо уже на пути к Внешнему Кольцу. Но она не из тех, кто просто так сдаётся. Скину координаты места, в котором ты сможешь её найти. Мы квиты._  
В конце сообщения действительно были написаны какие-то координаты. Энакин поднял взгляд от датапада и понял, что именно их Кеноби и вбил в голокарту.  
— Такое тоже было.  
Кеноби недоумевающе посмотрел на него.  
— Что было? Где было?  
— В головестернах… А, не важно, — помотал головой Энакин. — Мы сейчас к Синг?  
— Нет, — просто ответил Кеноби, выключил голокарту и принялся плавно поднимать аэроспидер в воздух. — В Храм.  
Энакин скатился вниз по спинке сиденья.  
— Мог бы дать и мне выпить пива, — пробормотал он напоследок.  
Кеноби кинул на него весёлый взгляд, прежде чем окончательно сосредоточиться на дороге.  
Храм кишел остатками жизни; Энакин чувствовал их повсюду: под ногами, за стенами, в воздухе вокруг. Сами широкие коридоры и комнаты с высокими потолками при этом пустовали. Это сбивало с толку так сильно, что Энакин не обращал внимания ни на великолепие Храма, ни на то, с каким размахом он был построен. Он хотел спросить, что это значит, но по напряжённой спине Кеноби понял, что сейчас лучше этого не делать, и продолжил молча следовать за Оби-Ваном, пока они не достигли одной из дверей. Помедлив, Кеноби ввёл код доступа в дверную панель, и она отъехала в сторону.  
— Мы в Храмовом шпиле прямо под Залом рыцарства, — пояснил Кеноби, не поворачиваясь к нему. Он стянул с плеч плащ и опустил его прямо на пол. — В одной из комнат медитации. В своё время я…  
Он резко помотал головой, словно обрывая себя, и, наконец развернувшись к Энакину, опустился на один из матов.  
— Что ты знаешь о Силе? — закрыв глаза, спросил Кеноби.  
Энакин, подумав, скопировал его позу, опустившись на мат напротив.  
— Ну… это… какая-то джедайская магия?  
Кеноби громко выдохнул. Похоже было на смешок.  
— Можешь думать о ней как о магии, — согласился Кеноби к неожиданности Энакина. — Но ты должен знать, что Сила — это то, что даёт форсьюзеру его могущество. Это энергетическое поле, создаваемое всеми живыми существами. Она окружает и пронизывает нас. Она связывает Вселенную воедино.  
Прозвучало так, словно Кеноби произносил эти слова далеко не в первый раз. Энакин поёжился. Он в любом случае мало что понял.  
— В тебе сосредоточена великая Сила, — продолжил Кеноби, вдруг открыв глаза. — Я это чувствую. Проблема в том, что ты не умеешь ей управлять. Ты даже не знал о ней толком, списывая всё на удачу.  
— Удачи не существует?  
Кеноби едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Для форсьюзера — не существует.  
Энакин ждал от него дальнейших слов, но Кеноби замолк, вновь опустив веки и принявшись размеренно дышать через нос. Энакин повернул голову направо, но стены здесь были голыми, пустыми, лишь с одним небольшим окном у самого потолка.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он у Кеноби в конце концов.  
Тот и бровью не повёл.  
— Медитирую, — ответил, едва разлепив губы.  
Энакин нахмурился.  
— _Медитируешь?_  
В этот раз Кеноби соизволил приоткрыть глаза.  
— Да, Энакин, медитирую.  
— И что это должно значить? — Энакин заёрзал на месте. Ноги начали затекать. — Я думал… Не знаю, у тебя есть важные дела? Защищать императрицу? Командовать солдатами? Вести расследование? А ты… медитируешь?  
Кеноби вздохнул и неторопливо поднялся на ноги. Энакин хотел последовать его примеру, но Кеноби резко сократил расстояние между ними и опустился ровно напротив Энакина — их колени теперь соприкасались. Энакин дёрнулся назад; он всю жизнь был рабом и помнил, что прикосновения незнакомцев не ведут ни к чему хорошему.  
Острый взгляд Кеноби пригвоздил его к месту, и Энакин замер против воли.  
— Медитация нужна для того, чтобы взять контроль над эмоциями. Чтобы лучше почувствовать Силу. Медитация поможет форсьюзеру достичь глубокого внутреннего мира.  
Энакин подавил в себе желание фыркнуть, всё же вскочить на ноги и оставить Кеноби одного заниматься ерундой. Кеноби, словно почуяв это, поднял руку и дотронулся кончиком указательного пальца ровно между лобных бугров Энакина.  
— Контроль, — сказал он. — Ощущение и изменения. Не знаю, есть ли у меня ещё право следовать джедайским принципам и обучать им других, но так я был воспитан. Так я продолжаю жить.  
Кеноби крепко сжал челюсти. Короткие рыжие ресницы беспокойно затрепетали. Энакин закрыл глаза, всё ещё ощущая прикосновение чужих рук к своей коже.  
— Не сопротивляйся Силе, что окружает тебя, Энакин. Откройся ей. Я помогу. Просто поймай ритм моего дыхания, подстройся под него. И я тебя направлю.  
Рука Кеноби скользнула ниже, по шее, по плечу, и упала на колено Энакина.  
Чего ты от меня хочешь, порывался спросить Энакин. Я тебя не понимаю. Он смотрел перед собой, в выемку между бровей Кеноби, и слова эти крутились в его голове всё время, пока он _пытался_ поймать ритм чужого дыхания и сдаться Силе.  
Как сдаться тому, чего не видишь собственными глазами?  
— Твоя проблема в том, — сказал Кеноби спустя пять? Десять минут молчания? — Что ты слишком много думаешь.  
Вот в этом Энакина ещё никто никогда не обвинял.  
— А как можно совсем ни о чём не думать?  
— Если ты будешь думать о том, что тебе не нужно думать, то ничего и не получится.  
Энакин раздражённо стряхнул его руку со своего колена.  
— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что учитель из тебя паршивый? У тебя вообще были ученики до меня?  
Энакин почувствовал, как незримо сгустился воздух вокруг Кеноби. Он резко распахнул глаза, и теперь они искрились не ярким золотом, а тёмно-оранжевым светом с отливами глубокого красного.  
Уж не сама ли Сила сейчас осторожно советовала Энакину закрыть рот?  
— У меня была ученица, — голос не предал Кеноби. — Возможно, она погибла. Возможно, это именно она стоит за покушением на императрицу. Я понятия не имею, что с ней случилось. Одно я знаю точно: если мы снова встретимся — мне придётся убить её.  
Что-то говорило ему: зря ты поднял эту тему. Но Энакин всё равно не сдержался:  
— Тогда меня не особо радует перспектива быть твоим учеником.  
Энакин не знал, чего ожидать: вспышки гнева, холодной ярости, непонимания. Кеноби его удивил. Цвет глаз за мгновения вернулся к яркому золоту, а губы растянулись в слабой усмешке.  
Энакин с облегчением опустил напрягшиеся плечи.  
— Всё не так просто, — покачал головой Кеноби.  
Хотел добавить ещё что-то, но резко закрыл рот, словно обрывая себя в последний момент. Его рука опять легла на колено Энакина, веки опустились, скрывая за собой золото глаз.  
Кеноби вздохнул.  
Выдохнул.  
Сила коснулась Энакина. Не её обрывки, беспорядочные нити чужих воспоминаний и скоплений мыслей, а осторожное, целенаправленное прикосновение, похоже на лёгкое дуновение ветра. Ветер усиливался с каждым выдохом Кеноби, но затихал, стоило Кеноби вздохнуть. Энакину захотелось открыться, дать этому ветру забраться в его голову, мысли, в его грудную клетку и омыть своим нежным теплом. Энакин сдался. Он не знал, как опустить щиты, но щиты, словно почуяв его желание, сами упали, открывая проход для Кеноби.  
Энакин зажмурил глаза и выдохнул.  
Кеноби выдохнул одновременно с ним.  
Перед закрытыми веками засветился тусклый огонёк.  
Когда Энакин в следующий раз открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой ярко-жёлтый взгляд Кеноби. За окном заметно потемнело, хотя Энакину казалось, что прошли какие-то секунды. Он опустил голову и заметил, что Кеноби осторожно убирает свою руку с его колена.  
— Что ты чувствовал, когда находился в медитативном состоянии?  
Энакин облизал губы.  
— Честно? Ничего. Вначале мне было тепло и я ощущал твоё присутствие. Потом на мгновение пришла темнота, в которой осталось лишь твоё дыхание и тусклый свет. А в конце я открыл глаза и увидел тебя.  
Кеноби смотрел на него несколько мгновений нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Поразительно, — пробормотал он. — Это действительно твоя первая медитация? Тебя никто никогда до этого не обучал Силе?  
Энакин едва смог сдержаться и не фыркнуть с раздражением.  
— Ты думаешь, на Татуине так много джедаев, желающих заниматься обучением маленьких рабов?  
Кеноби неопределённо дёрнул плечами и поднялся на ноги. Энакин вскочил вслед за ним, с удовольствием разминая затёкшие конечности.  
— Нам нужно вернуться.  
Энакин снова взглянул за окно. На улице темнело. Но разве Корусант спал по ночам?  
Он не стал спорить с Кеноби и молча последовал за ним по коридорам Храма. Его всё не покидало ощущение, что Храм был живым. Что кругом ходили джедаи, невидимые, но такие яркие в Силе, что Энакина слепило. Он не знал, ощущал ли это всё Кеноби. Однако он видел по его напряжённой позе — с этим Храмом было не всё так просто.

***

Сабе села за стол ровно напротив Кеноби и без обиняков бросила ему в лицо:  
— Это точно была не Тано. Её недавно видели на Зеффо. Слишком занята поиском оставшихся джедаев, чтобы пытаться убить Её Величество.  
Кеноби свёл брови к переносице.  
— Я сразу сказал, что это не она. Асока бы никогда не стала…  
— Она уже не джедай, — резко оборвала его Сабе. — Джедаев больше не существует. Кто знает, что падение Ордена могло сделать с ними и их идеалогией?  
Кеноби раздражённо покачал головой.  
— Джедаи — это не только Храм и звание, дорогая.  
— Да-да, помню, — вздохнула Сабе. — Ты можешь уничтожить Орден джедаев, но оставшиеся джедаи, воспитанные по Кодексу, никогда не прекратят быть ими. Что не помешало тебе…  
Она прикусила губу, наткнувшись на ледяной взгляд Кеноби. Снова вздохнула и передала ему включённый датапад.  
— И это был не Раш Кловис, — резко сменила она тему. — Он потерял все деньги и влияние в Центральных Мирах после того, как покинул Банковский клан и Сенат. Если поверить тебе и убрать всех джедаев из списка подозреваемых… Список всё равно остаётся внушительным.  
— Оби-Ван, у тебя есть, чем нас порадовать?  
Энакин вздрогнул, повернув голову к двери. Падме стояла у входа с парковки, устало стягивая с себя длинный плащ. Лежащий на диване Энакин приподнялся на локтях и сразу же столкнулся взглядом с Падме. Она устало улыбнулась ему, пошла к столу и села рядом с Кеноби и Сабе, принявшись что-то обсуждать с ними.  
Кажется, они говорили о Синг. Кажется, Энакин в один момент наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Кеноби и едва удержался от того, чтобы показать ему язык.  
— А что насчёт Энакина? — склонив голову набок, внезапно поинтересовалась Падме.  
Энакин, снова лежащий на диване, приподнял голову, почувствовав обращённые к нему взгляды.  
— А что насчёт меня? — спросил он с подозрением.  
— Он удивительно резонирует с Силой, — сказал Кеноби, задумчиво посмотрев в окно. — Энакин невероятно одарён. Я чувствовал такие приливы Силы только время совместных медитаций…  
Он покачал головой.  
— С магистром Йодой? — тихо закончила за него Падме.  
Кеноби лишь кивнул. Больше они эту тему не поднимали.  
Когда Кеноби и Сабе покинули апартаменты Падме, уже стояла глубокая ночь. Падме вздохнула и устало откинулась на спинку стула. Рассредоточено посмотрев в высокий потолок несколько мгновений (словно позволив себе пару секунд отдыха), она снова выпрямилась и принялась расплетать косы на причёске.  
Энакин поднялся с дивана и, встав рядом с Падме, аккуратно отвёл её ладони в сторону, чтобы самому расправиться с причёской.  
— Ты не раб, — фыркнула Падме. — И не моя служанка.  
— Мне хочется это сделать, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Или ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь заставить меня что-то делать против моей воли?  
— Конечно смогу, — зевнула Падме и закрыла глаза, с удовольствием позволяя Энакину расплетать её косы и вытаскивать из волос заколки. — Знаешь, когда я только стала императрицей, моей первой мыслью было запретить все эти сложные причёски и наряды. Хожу во всём этом с четырнадцати лет. Достало.  
Энакин только улыбнулся в ответ.  
В ночь здесь можно погрузиться, плотно закрыв окна занавесками; только тогда комнаты упали во мрак, и Энакин, которого Падме вела за собой, взяв его руку в свою, успел пару раз споткнуться обо что-то. Падме хихикнула, словно девчонка, завела Энакина в спальню и отпустила его ладонь.  
Они встали друг напротив друга, и Энакин вспоминал, как той ночью на Татуине сидящая на лестнице подле его дома замёрзшая и тихая Джинна Гон рассказывала ему о своих мечтах, с интересом разглядывая созвездия.  
Энакин успел соскучиться по той девушке, которую знал всего лишь один день.  
Он осторожно вытянул руку вперёд и коснулся шершавыми пальцами щеки Падме. Та слегка склонила голову, подставляясь под ласку, и Энакин опять начал вспоминать, как трепетали её ресницы. Как приоткрывались губы. Как волнистые локоны падали на плечи, скатываясь на спину и грудь. Почти полная темнота комнаты позволяла ему видеть лишь силуэт Падме, когда хотелось видеть её всю. Голой до костей.  
Она упала спиной на кровать и расслабленно уронила голову на подушку, словно говоря: веди. Энакин опустился на колени, аккуратно положив ладони на её бедра, раздвинул ноги и опустил голову, касаясь дыханием живота.  
— У меня полный бардак в голове, — хихикнула Падме, когда Энакин коснулся языком пока сухих складок, — такого не было… не знаю, с тех времён, когда мне исполнилось двенадцать?  
Энакин погладил пальцем выступающую бедренную косточку. Падме нетерпеливо заёрзала; дыхание сбилось. Он провела правой ступнёй по лопатке Энакина и обвила его шею ногами, чтобы притянуть ближе к себе. Энакин чувствовал, как всё сильнее и сильнее начинает дрожать её тело с каждым движением его языка.  
Ночь на Корусанте была громкой, но в комнате было тихо — лишь Падме дышала через рот, шепча бессвязные фразы.  
О том, как ей было приятно,  
о том, какой он хороший мальчик,  
о том, что она…  
Падме кончила, сжав его шею бёдрами с такой силой, что Энакин не мог пошевелиться несколько мгновений. Она не застонала — но последний шумный выдох надолго засядет в голове Энакина. Когда хватка вокруг его шеи ослабла, Энакин отстранился, напоследок оставив лёгкий поцелуй на животе Падме. Он поднялся с колен, и Падме протянула к нему руку, сонно пробормотав:  
— Не уходи на диван, останься со мной.  
Энакин остался.

***

Кеноби сидел рядом с ним в аэроспидере и задумчиво читал что-то с датапада.  
— Коди проверил. Синг была там недавно, — бормотал он под нос, — но вряд ли уже появится. Сомневаюсь, что Бэйн стал бы её предупреждать. Значит, она заметает следы и… и что? Так просто сдастся? Больше никаких покушений? Хм. На неё не похоже.  
Кеноби отложил датапад и, всё так же не обращая внимания на Энакина, включил голокарту на консоли. Какая-то узкая дорога мазнула Энакина по носу, и он отодвинулся подальше.  
— Коди говорил, что наёмников “Затмения” видели на днях в трущобах. В районе… Хм. G17.  
— Район большой?  
— Не очень. И задерживаться там нет смысла.  
Кеноби опять задумался. Энакин, утро которого началось с совместной медитации, потянулся и зевнул — он устал сидеть на месте. Вот бы Кеноби пустил его за руль, но Кеноби всё ещё не доверял его навыкам вождения в городе.  
Энакин представил, как они убегают от обнаруживших их наёмников. Как Кеноби прыгает в спидер и кричит: “Трогай!”. И Энакин подымает транспорт вверх, виляет по узким эстакадам между неторопливо плывущих спидеров, вылезает за дорогу, пока позади наёмники в своих транспортах безнадёжно отстают и попадают в аварии.  
— О чём ты думаешь?  
Энакин постучал указательным пальцем по двери.  
— О Единой Силе.  
Кеноби вздёрнул вверх правую бровь.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся он.  
Усмешка сразу же сползла с его лица, и он, выключив карту, хмуро уставился перед собой. Энакин, склонив голову, с интересом наблюдал, как собираются морщинки вокруг его глаз.  
— Ты не знаешь, что делать дальше.  
Кеноби вздохнул.  
— Это так заметно?  
— Угу. — Они помолчали несколько мгновений, прежде чем Энакин продолжил: — Можно я поведу до района G17?  
Кеноби внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что мы сейчас отправимся туда?  
— А что ещё нам делать? — пожал плечами Энакин.  
В этот раз Кеноби пустил его за руль.  
Потребовался всего один день, чтобы Корусант прекратил удивлять Энакина. Нижние уровни все были одинаковые: тусклые серые краски, смотрящие под ноги гуманоиды, блёклые неоновые вывески. Энакин осторожно остановил спидер у места назначения и посмотрел на Кеноби с довольной улыбкой.  
— Ждёшь от меня похвалы? — Кеноби не показался ему впечатлённым.  
— Может и жду.  
— Молодец. Хороший мальчик, — насмешливо ответил Кеноби и вышел из спидера.  
Энакин почувствовал, как его щёки заливает краска.  
Казалось, стоило им выйти на улицу, прохожих здесь стало ещё меньше. Кеноби, не медля, направился к зданию, на вывеске которого была изображена женщина в открытом фиолетовом наряде, дав подсказку на то, чем это заведение является. Энакин, оглядываясь вокруг, дал ему пройти вперёд. Он остановился, когда услышал негромкий оклик на бинарном и заметил грязного маленького дроида, выглядывающего из-за угла. Дроид снова просвистел на бинарном, что ему нужна помощь.  
— Что случилось, малыш?  
Энакин всегда слишком доверял дроидам. Возможно, в этом и была его ошибка.  
Что-то (не Сила же, честное слово) подсказало Энакину быстро пригнуться, и он пригнулся так резко, что колени сломило болью. Выстрел, пролетевший над головой, он не увидел, но почувствовал — он опалил воздух над его головой, едва не задев макушку.  
— Предатель, — успел прорычать Энакин дроиду, прежде чем нырнуть за ближайший мусорный бак и медленно выдохнуть.  
О том, что он только что чуть не умер, Энакин подумает позже. О том, как смотреть в недовольные происходящим золотые глаза Кеноби — тоже. Сейчас не время для этого. Энакин медленно выдохнул и осторожно выглянул из-за бака, начав осматриваться вокруг. На улице никого не было — когда она успел полностью опустеть?  
Глаза подводили, говорил Кеноби. Ты можешь не доверять зрению, слуху и даже чувствам, но ты всегда должен полагаться на то, что тебе говорит Сила. Сложно было полагаться на то, о чём Энакин имел лишь общее представление, но он всё же попытался. Снова нырнул за мусорный бак, закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Дроид пропищал извинения и быстро скрылся. Энакин ощутил присутствие Кеноби; Кеноби был в порядке. Так близко и так далеко. Энакин не мог до него дотянуться. Он сжал зубы и попробовал ещё раз; всюду копошились крысы, всюду копошились люди, но от них не исходило никакой опасности.  
Уотто любил говорить, что Энакин всегда находит опасность на свою голову.  
Этот раз не был исключением.  
Человек был на крыше прямо над ним. Он высматривал Энакина, вероятно, размышляя, достанет ли его выстрелом или нужно спускаться и брать дело в свои руки.  
Если Татуин и научил Энакина чему-то, так это тому, как драться. Устав выжидать, человек ловко спустился с крыши и приземлился прямо по другую сторону от мусорного бака, за которым прятался Энакин.  
По крайней мере, он не носил броню, подумал Энакин, прежде чем сжать пальцы в кулаки. С людьми в броне драться было чертовски сложно.  
Энакин перескочил через мусорный бак, едва коснувшись ногами земли, прежде чем оказаться рядом со стоящим к нему спиной человеку, который резко развернулся в его сторону. Он явно был готов к нападению, поэтому резкий удар без замаха прошёл мимо его челюсти, и Энакин, заметив поднявшееся в воздух дуло бластера, лишь в последний момент успел уйти вправо. В место, на котором он только что стоял, попал заряд. Всё это было ему знакомо: рывок вперёд, подсечка, тяжёлый выдох. Уклонение, бегущий прямо в глаза пот, занывшие от удара костяшки пальцев.  
— С-сволочь, — прошипел человек, схватившись за хрустнувший нос.  
Энакин не стал терять времени; повинуясь порыву, он закрыл глаза и вытянул руку вперёд, слепо нащупывая человека в пространстве вокруг него. Сжал пальцы в кулак, и человек, снова резко выдохнул, взлетел в воздух и всем телом врезался в стену.  
Этому Энакина Татуин не учил.  
Он поражённо и несколько испуганно опустил руку и отступил назад, смотря, как наёмник с хрипами пытается подняться на локтях. В следующее мгновение он ощутил, как кто-то прошёл мимо него, и знакомое присутствие с любопытством и мягким спокойствием окутало его с головы до ног.  
Кеноби.  
Кеноби опустился перед человеком на корточки, даже не взглянув на Энакина, надавил тому на грудь ладонью и заставил снова лечь на землю, сделав знакомое движение рукой.  
— Ну здравствуй, — пробормотал Кеноби. — Давай поговорим. Кто ты и откуда?  
— Моё имя Асад Амаль. Я из “Алого Затмения”.  
— Тебе было приказано убить нас?  
— Только его, — покорно выдавил мужчина, указав на Энакина.  
Энакин только сейчас начал подмечать, что мужчина носил тёмно-красную одежду с какой-то нашивкой — судя по всему, это и был знак “Алого Затмения”. У него был шрам не виске, бритый затылок и затуманенные джедайской магией глаза. На ватных ногах Энакин подошёл к ним ближе и прислонился плечом к стене, о которую только что со всей _силы_ приложил наёмника.  
— Почему не меня? — продолжил Кеноби.  
— На тебя силёнок не хватит.  
Кеноби промычал что-то себе под нос, ненадолго задумавшись.  
— Где Орра Синг? Вы ведь работаете вместе с ней?  
— Да, — снова отозвался наёмник. — Наш заказ — Амидала. Мисс Синг сейчас у Органы.  
Кеноби удивлённо приподнял брови.  
— Органы? Сенатора Бейла Органы? Что она у него делает?  
— Обсуждает дальнейшие планы.  
Лицо у Кеноби было такое, словно ему стало физически больно.  
— Бейл Органа был тем, кто заказал убийство императрицы?  
— Да.  
Кеноби уставился на него на несколько долгих мгновений, потом, словно отмерев, махнул рукой и приказал наёмнику спать. Он поднялся на ноги и отвернулся от Энакина, принявшись задумчиво гладить бороду. Вокруг них начали скапливаться прохожие; Энакин узнал по форме нескольких полицейских, которые не решались подойти к лорду Кеноби. Он медленно отлип от стены и осторожно позвал Оби-Вана по имени.  
Кеноби снова встряхнулся.  
— Бери его, — он кивнул в сторону валяющегося без сознания наёмника. — Мы возвращаемся.  
— Не легче его убить?  
— Не ожидал от тебя такого цинизма, — усмехнулся Кеноби. — Он нужен нам живым, чтобы подтвердить причастность Органы к происходящему. Так что хватай его на руки и неси к спидеру. И Энакин, — добавил Кеноби, заставив Энакина остановиться и вопросительно посмотреть на него. — Хорошая работа.  
Засиявший от похвалы Энакин в ответ даже смог улыбнуться.

***

Бейл Органа держался стойко. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, пока ему выносили смертный приговор. Ни одного лишнего слова не сорвалось с губ. Только глаза, заскользившие по залу, наткнулись на замершую жену и слегка потеплели, прежде чем клоны выпустили его из клетки и вывели из помещения.  
Энакин подумал, как бы он повёл себя, если бы его приговорили к смертной казни. Представил и едва заметно покачал головой: ему выдержке Органы остаётся лишь позавидовать.  
— Это были долгие дни, — пробормотал стоящий рядом Коди.  
Энакин был с ним согласен.  
Кеноби, мрачный и молчаливый, выловил его из толпы и повёл за собой к парковке. Разрешил сесть за руль: за прошедший месяц Энакин наловчился и стал водить лучше Кеноби. (Кеноби так не думал. Кеноби называл его вождение “чистым самоубийством”, но при этом продолжал почему-то пускать за руль).  
— Я думал, у тебя нет времени, — кисло сказал Энакин, пытаясь найти единение с Силой, сидя на пятках напротив Кеноби.  
Ноги затекали. И свет из окна бил прямо в глаза.  
— Для тебя у меня всегда найдётся время, — ответил Кеноби.  
Кажется, с насмешкой. Ситх бы его драл.  
Энакин поёрзал на месте, сделал ещё несколько тщетных попыток начать дышать в такт с Кеноби, но чувствовал: что-то гложет и самого Оби-Вана. Что-то, что не даёт тому успокоиться и войти в контакт с Силой. Энакин открыл глаза и склонил голову набок, выжидая.  
Ждать долго не пришлось. Кеноби поднял веки и посмотрел на него с нескрываемым раздражением.  
Кажется, за прошедший месяц они слишком хорошо научились читать и понимать друг друга.  
— Ты был знаком с Бейлом Органой, да? Близко знаком?  
Кеноби вздохнул и опустил взгляд.  
— Возможно. — Он на мгновение снова прикрыл глаза и продолжил к удивлению Энакина: — Бейл был одним из немногих политиков, которым я доверял. И моим хорошим другом. Ещё во времена, когда я был…  
Он резко покачал головой, ясно дав знать, что разговор окончен. В подобные моменты из упрямого Кеноби сложно было что-то вытянуть, поэтому Энакин сдался, опять опуская веки и пытаясь погрузиться в медитативное состояние.  
Придя вечером (домой) он не ожидал застать Падме — она всегда возвращалась позже. Но Падме уже была здесь; стояла у окна в полной темноте к нему спиной. Энакин молча подошёл к ней и встал рядом, наблюдая за мелькающим туда-сюда транспортом. Они простояли так недолго; Падме медленно выдохнула и повернулась к Энакину.  
Искусственное освещение на улице отбрасывало тени на её лице, селя на скулах и под бровями глубокие впадины. Падме вытянула ладонь и осторожно провела ей по щеке Энакина, словно желая убедиться, что он настоящий.  
Энакин молчал.  
— Бейл Органа, — медленно и тихо начала Падме, — не первый человек, который меня предал. Не думаю, что последний. Но знаешь, что? — горько усмехнулась она. — Это ранит, как впервые. Бейл был со мной с самого начала. С того момента, как я приехала на Корусант. Поддерживал меня во всём, старался оберегать от Палпатина… И после того… что случилось, он оставался на моей стороне. Я слишком привыкла верить ему, чтобы ожидать от него предательства.  
Энакин всё ещё молчал.  
Слова не требовались. Падме продолжала водить пальцами по его лицу, нежно и осторожно, тени в глазницах и скулах сместились ниже — на щёки и шею. Ласковые прикосновение внезапно сменились цепкой хваткой на его подбородке, заставившей Энакина слегка пригнуться, чтобы быть ближе к Падме.  
— Иногда мне кажется, — прошептала она в его губы, — что моя вера в моих людей — это всё, что у меня осталось. Не отбирай её у меня.  
 _Не предавай меня._  
— Никогда, — так же негромко ответил Энакин и подался вперёд.

***

Энакин попытался применить сан джем против Кеноби, но в итоге оказался обезоруженным, лежащим на спине и с приставленным к горлу мечом. Он разочарованно выстонал “сдаюсь” и откинул голову назад, не предпринимая даже попыток подняться с пола. Пот бежал по всему телу, мышц он не чувствовал, перед глазами плыло. Кеноби бросил на него невпечатлённый взгляд, убрал меч и осторожно сел рядом, с удовольствием принявшись разминать спину и плечи.  
Уставшим он совсем не выглядел. Раздражал. Энакин недовольно пихнул его в бок локтем и перекатился подальше, чтобы праведный гнев Оби-Вана не успел достичь его.  
— И даже не похвалишь меня?  
Кеноби фыркнул.  
— Я помню, что тебе нравится, когда тебя хвалят. Оставлю это для Падме. Твоя работа сегодня была неудовлетворительной.  
Энакин приподнялся на локтях, чтобы Кеноби точно увидел его возмущённый взгляд.  
— Я старался как мог.  
— Неправда, — отрезал Кеноби. — Ты можешь лучше, и мы оба это знаем. Хочешь похвалы — добивайся её. Продолжим завтра и начнём с медитации.  
Он невозмутимо поднялся на ноги, игнорируя очередной вымученный стон Энакина, и направился к выходу. Энакин едва успел окликнуть его, прежде чем Кеноби исчез за дверью.  
— Ты знаешь, когда я в очередной раз спросил Падме про тебя, она ответил, что у неё нет права говорить об этом.  
Кеноби изогнул правую бровь.  
— У неё есть право делать что угодно. Она, в конце концов, императрица.  
— Есть вещи, на которые даже у императриц прав нет, — пожал плечами Энакин.  
Он сел в позу лотоса и заинтересованно посмотрел на Кеноби снизу вверх. Сдавшись, Кеноби подошёл к нему и опустился на колени напротив.  
Очень напоминало их совместную медитацию.  
— Я помню, что ты участвовал в Войне клонов. Генерал Кеноби. Двести двенадцатый штурмовой батальон, верно? — Кеноби медленно кивнул. — Ты был джедаем. Защищал Республику от Конфедерации независимых систем. Что случилось потом? Перед самым окончанием войны?  
Кеноби поджал губы.  
— Твой вопрос…  
— Не увиливай, — оборвал его Энакин. — Ещё я помню, что за время Клонических войн к тебе прицепилось прозвище Переговорщик. Не зря.  
— Я его ненавижу, — искренне признался Кеноби.  
Энакин улыбнулся.  
— Но тебе идёт. И всё же…  
Кеноби посмотрел на него. Золото плавилось в его глазах; закатное солнце терялось в них, блёкло и тускнело.  
Всегда ли у него были такие глаза? Или когда-то они были тёмными, как грязь на нижних уровнях Корусанта? Или отливали зеленью, которую Энакин никогда толком не видел в жизни?  
Или окрашивались синевой, как безоблачное небо в утренний час на Татуине?  
— Я — падший джедай, — признался Кеноби, и слова эти повисли между ними в воздухе. Тяжело и ощутимо. Энакин не до конца понимал их смысл, но ему достаточно было и взгляда Кеноби; стыд, сожаление и бесконечная грусть утопали в жёлтых озёрах радужек. — Владыка ситх, правящий в Сенате, воспользовался моей слабостью, духом, пошатнувшимся из-за невзгод войны, и я встал на его сторону, готовый принять его как нового учителя. Он устроил геноцид джедаев, и я слепо следовал за ним. Когда открыл глаза… было уже поздно. Люди, которых я когда-то звал семьёй, стали моими врагами.  
— Что случилось с Владыкой ситхом? — тихо спросил Энакин.  
Кеноби долго не отвечал. Энакин думал, что не ответит вовсе, но спустя некоторое время Оби-Ван вновь подал голос:  
— Я убил его. Своего почти-учителя. Прямо как настоящий ситх, — невесело усмехнулся он.  
— И ты не пытался ничего исправить? Почему ты продолжаешь охоту за оставшимися джедаями?  
Глаза Кеноби на секунду вспыхнули ярким огнём.  
— Такова жизнь, Энакин. Теперь либо я, либо они.  
Они снова замолчали. Молчание против обыкновения было неуютным.  
— А как здесь замешана Падме? — рискнул вновь подать голос Энакин.  
— Падме была по-своему дорога Сидиусу. Они оба родом с Набу. Он знал её ещё девочкой и воспитывал своей преемницей. Заготовил для неё место по правую руку у трона. Падме многому у него научилась, при этом оставаясь собой. Это… восхищает меня. Я буду следовать за Падме до конца. Я сделал свой выбор, и выбрал не Сидиуса и не джедаев. Я выбрал Её Величество, — ровно проговорил Кеноби.  
Солнце медленно садилось за горизонт, который не было видно на этой планете вот уже много лет. Они продолжали сидеть напротив друг друга в молчании, из которого постепенно исчезало напряжение. Энакин слушал дыхание Кеноби; он всегда старался за него цепляться — это успокаивало.  
— Спасибо, что рассказал, — наконец нарушил тишину Энакин.  
— Спасибо, что выслушал, — ответил Оби-Ван.  
Уходящее солнце играло с его волосами таким же золотым блеском, какое мерцало в глазах. 


End file.
